Emotions
by Abish
Summary: He's so different when he performs. It's like his personality is wiped completely and replaced with a joyful adolescent boy. If I can't see through his wall of emotion, why does it seem like he can see right through mine...
1. Barriers

_Again. She fell asleep on me again. _

I groaned, looking over my shoulder and softly nudging the redhead awake, trying not to shove her face into the ground. I hated her already, and I just met her a few hours ago. Stupid, obnoxious girl...

Miki opened her eyes, most likely as _slowly_ and _seductively_ as she could and blinked, fanning her eyelashes a little.

"Oh, did I fall asleep again, Piko ~?" she asked, nuzzling her head into my neck. "I hope you don't mind; you're so warm and comfy~ Piko~" she clung onto my arm. Oh, how I despise this girl. I smiled and pat her head. Best not to make enemies, for I had to be on my best behavior today. Today was the day we are presented to _Master._ He will decide which group we will tour with, only if we sing well enough to him not to be scrapped.

All I've heard for the past few days I've been conscious was how I had to impress _Master._ This one song I sing will be the difference between being sent to be taken apart or put on a tour bus to go sing for millions. This had to go well.

Miki, the annoying girly redhead next to me, was created at least a year before I was, though we were all "woken up" at the same time. Our creators figured it was logical to give Master more options. Psh.

In the bus with me, sat a pink haired girl with a little bit of a cat obsession, a green haired girl who looked uncomfortable in her attire, two preschoolers (...), and a...teacher? All a bunch of freaks. I hated all of them. There was no competition in my opinion. They were a bunch of losers, and I was practically made to attract fans. My hair was silver white and cut into a cute bob. I'm not very tall; about 5'2". And, I wore a dress. Yes, a dress. A dress with a USB chord sticking out of the back. I was definitely made for public service.

The bus came to a halt and my "breath" caught in my throat for a moment. Miki sat up and yawned, stretching.

"Piko~ I'm so worried. What if I don't make it? I hope we are able to go on tour together! Wouldn't that be great? Right Piko?"

I nodded, trying to look as sweet and enthusiastic as I could. We were led inside to a concert room with a microphone on the impressive stage and a table on the other side. A man sat at the table, surrounded by some brightly colored teenagers. _Oh. These are the "idols" we have heard so much about. _

Next to Master sat a tall, thin girl with teal pigtails that brushed against her knees. _Hatsune Miku._ She was who we were all supposed to be like. She was the most popular, most adored, and most perfect out of all the Vocaloids. Next to Master on the other side sat twins. _The Kagamine Twins._ The cute, perfect, platinum blond twins with matching uniforms. The boy, Len, was writing on a sheet of paper while his twin, Rin, was giggling, texting Miku, who obviously was sitting three feet from her. Pointless and annoying.

A few seats away sat a woman with _extraordinarily_ long pink hair, perfectly styled. She seemed to be writing something; I couldn't tell. I forgot what her name was. Apparently, she also speaks English. A blue haired man sat next to her. I think he's an older model.

"Gumi, start us off with a song of your choice," Master said calmly, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. The green haired girl walked up, pulled at her skirt, then began a soft toned song. Her voice was smooth and soft; actually, it impressed me. About a minute in, Master held up his hand and told her she had done an excellent job. When she noticed his satisfied expression, she gave a small bow and nearly skipped off the stage.

"Piko, come up now." My breath hitched and I walked up as slowly as I could, completely blanking on whatever song I had in mind. Damn, what was it? The Vocaloids' eyes bore into me like laser beams and I honestly wanted this to be over.

I sang Melt. Best to please the most popular and well known out of the group, right? I hated that song.

And boy did they look pleased.

I gave them a sweet, plastered on smile and walked offstage. The rest of the auditions went...oddly. The pink haired cat girl, _Iroha_, actually had a strong and powerful voice, despite her younger design. One of the small ones, _Yuki,_ had a sweet voice, but they didn't look as pleased as they did for the other auditions. _Miki_ sang as badly as I suspected. Then came _Gachapoid. _Needless to say, that was a train wreck. I've never heard a more annoying, robotic noise than what came from his mouth. They smiled enthusiastically, but I could tell there was a very good chance he will be scrapped tomorrow. The teacher,_ Kiyoteru,_ was alright, I guess. I felt confident I was one of the best. I stared at the group, who were talking amongst themselves.

"Piko~ Iroha~ Gumi~ Miki~" Miku called out. God, was her voice _annoying._ It was high and squeaky. _It hurt my ears._ How is she the most popular?

"Anyway, you all will come home with us for the week and we will decide ourselves which group is right to tour with~ the rest of you, please follow Master. He has already decided which groups you will be with~" she chimed as she clasped her hands. "Come on~"

_We arrived. _The _whole _ride in the bus that _thing_ was petting my hair, pinching my cheeks and wouldn't _shut up _about my girly features. _I am aware I look like a girl, Rin, stop pointing it out in every place on my body possible. _Not to mention Miki sticking to my arm like glue. Did I mention that I hate this girl?

Len, on the other hand, didn't speak to me. He barely acknowledged me, or anyone else for that matter. When we came inside the main Vocaloid mansion (mansion doesn't even describe the enormity of this thing), he simply stalked to his room and shut the door. Rin giggled, muttering something before insisting that she tour us all around, as we'll be here for a while. Honestly, I wanted to follow in Len's footsteps and be alone, but if I would keep up this _sweet adorable lovable boy _image I would need to do whatever they say. _Damn you people._

About an hour and one thousand pointless rooms later, Rin _finally_ left us to relax in our guest rooms. Separate guest rooms. Miki seemed to not realize this...

"Pikooo~" She chimed and she grabbed onto my arm. "Want to hang out together tonight? This house is big! Kind of scary too~" She moved her face close to mine and held onto me. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Sure...let me change," I mumbled as I walked out quickly, wanting to get out of this stupid dress. Though it was replaced with leggings and a long shirt. Oh well, I was cute, and maybe I liked it. As I walked back to _my_ guest room, I heard someone knocking on the wall in the room I saw the Kagamine boy go into when we arrived. It sounded like he was talking to himself. Or someone else; I couldn't tell.

I walked back; the smile on my face beginning to become easier and easier to master without me looking like I was in pain.

The next morning, making _absolutely_ sure not to wake Miki who had fallen asleep after hours of girl talk and fake laughs, I made my way down the stairs (all six flights of them) and spent a good ten minutes trying to find the kitchen. Weird; I'm an android that needs food. I suppose that's their way of making us seem more normal.

_Finally,_ I found the kitchen, and that Kagamine twin, Len, was sitting at the table, poking nonchalantly at a bowl of cereal. He looked at me for a moment, eyeing me head to toe. _God, I hate when people do that._ After an awkward ten seconds, he spoke.

"So, you're Utatane?" he asked in a calm tone.

_Who else would I be, idiot?_ I simply smiled and nodded, bowing my head a little and clutched the bottom of my long shirt.

"You may call me Piko~ If that's alright with you," I smiled wider and sat across from him. He studied my face then shrugged and went back to poking at his cereal.

That older model, Kaito, walked in. Immediately, Len sat up a bit more and set his spoon down. He sat down next to Len and mumbled to him, too quietly for me to hear. _I'm sitting right here. If you wanted to exclude me you could have just left the room. _After a moment, Kaito looked at me and smiled.

"Utatane-san" he began, "Master has requested that the new additions watch our concert in Kyoto that will be held tomorrow. He would like you to observe how one is usually held and how our performances generally sequence." A professional looking smile was plastered on his face, looking completely natural unlike the forced smile and nod I gave him in return. Kaito nodded and began to eat Len's un-touched cereal.

_Len._ His eyes bore into me, making me shift in a bit of discomfort.

_I hate when people stare at me. _

The next day, at the concert, we were all _escorted_ to the most prestigious, expensive seats in the venue. I sat in between Miki, the most annoying and talkative girl out of _everyone,_ and Gumi, the green haired girl whom I haven't gotten to know yet. She'll probably prove to be just as annoying as the others, anyway.

The opening song was, of course, preformed by Miku. It was Melt, the same song I had sung for my auditions. I still hated that song.

I looked over at Miki after the song, who was cheering and clapping. I didn't bother getting up; I hated that song and her voice gave me a headache. I noticed Gumi didn't stand up either.

"Ugh, It's finally over!" She threw her arms up to add drama. "I thought my ears were going to bleed! I mean, what was that note anyway? That can't be natural. Ah! An alien invaded her system and made it three pitches more annoying! Hatsune Miku is an annoying alien~ That was ridiculous!" She doubled over laughing and the sides of my lips curved upwards slightly.

The next song started after the cheering died down. It was a song my internal song data recognized as "Just be Friends," and it was sung by Luka. Her dance moves were very well choreographed and her voice was much less annoying than the previous.

The third performance was "Trick and Treat" by the twins. I stares at Len's face closely. He was running around the stage with a huge smile on his face that was mirrored by his twin. They both danced wildly and like children,but somehow it fit the song. Weird, I think this was the first time I have ever seen Kagamine Len smile. The song ended, and they both pulled a bow, holding each other and stumbling as they did so. He looked up and met my eyes, and again they bore into me, as if he was staring at someone behind my head. He turned to walk offstage, and as he did so his smile faded completely into the emotionless expression he usually held. I chenched my fists.

_Is he just like me?_

**It's probably pretty short OTL Chapters after this will be much longer probably. It's gonna be PikoxLen at one point. c: **


	2. Stars

The following performances mere mostly, of course, Miku songs which generally got the most cheers and applauds. There were a few Luka songs, a Kaito song, and _more_ Miku songs. There was another Kagamine song, Kokoro, in which they sang their separate parts simultaneously. Afterwards, Len stayed onstage for a solo song. This time, he didn't blink an eye in my direction, which made me slightly more comfortable.

A few more songs passed and the concert was over. We were carefully escorted backstage to speak to the performers.

Miki immediately ran to Miku and clasped her hands, giving her endless praises. Iroha looked around for a while then walked up to Rin and began chatting with her. Gumi sat down, and I sat next to her, yawning.

"Piko-kun~ I have a headache~ Do you have a headache too, Piko-kun~?" She bat her eyelashes and opened them as widely as she could, leaning her head on my shoulder and looking up at me. I grinned, getting the joke, and we both fell to the side laughing. Miki looked over in our direction in disbelief, running over and pulling me up. She smiled and fixed her hair a bit.

"Piko-kun~ you should speak to some of them, they're all really nice!" She pulled me away from Gumi and over to Len.

"Len-kun, you were so amazing! You can hit high notes so well," Miki praised and put on her best smile.

"Ah- thank you, " he responded with a smile. "When you start performing I bet you will be just as good or better." His eyes darted to me and I smiled quickly. "What did you think, Piko?"

"They...you were all very good~ I hope I will be half as good as you." I tried harder to keep my smile up, but his stare sent a shiver down my spine. I shifted between putting weight on each foot. Miki's face had gone as red as her hair from the praise and she pulled me away to sit somewhere more quiet. _Damn. _

"Piko-kun, I..." she began but then paused, looking down and tracing her hand over a crease in her dress. Suddenly, she grabbed the front of my dress and pressed her lips to mine, the heat from her face radiating to my cheeks. At first I felt pure anger rush through me, but then decided in order to keep up my act, I would have to return her feelings. I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved close to her neck, my hot breath giving her goosebumps.

"I like you too, Miki."

Walking through the halls of the mansion at night was both dead silent and creepy, but I needed a little time to myself since Miki has been my conjoined twin since earlier.

A loud clank from the kitchen caught my attention. I got up and began walking, expecting someone to be looking for a midnight snack. Eh, I could go for one too. Upon walking into the kitchen-on-steroids, I froze.

Blue was mixed with yellow.

Kaito had Len pressed up firmly against the cabinet, furiously kissing and licking his neck and jawline. Len's head was thrown back in pure ecstasy and his legs were loosely wrapped around Kaito's waist. A moan escaped his lips and he clawed the bare skin on Kaito's back as Kaito ground his hips into his. Len's deep blue-green eyes snapped open upon hearing my footsteps and glared straight into my two toned ones.

_I ran._ As fast as my legs would carry me, I ran up the who-knows-how-many flights of stairs and stumbled in the darkness back to my room. I don't care how many people I woke up as long as I got far away from _him_ as possible. I don't even know why I felt so afraid.

Miki yawned and opened her eyes a bit, mumbling my name before I hushed her back to sleep, curling up next to her. I had a bad feeling I saw something I _really_ wasn't supposed to see.

Breakfast the next morning was _agony._ When I came down, all of the Vocaloids were sitting at the table, happily chatting about the concert the night before. Len's smile was natural.

I sat down in between Gumi and Miki, trying not to take note of the stare I was receiving from the blond haired boy.

I chatted with the two girls, trying to calm the churning feeling in my stomach.

We were told that we would perform duets with a partner of Master's decision. And of course, I had to be paired up with Len. We were both males with voices that can go very high, however, my range is much more diverse than his. I can also go very low, and he seemed to think my low voice would pair very well with Len's high voice. It probably would, but this ruined all hopes of staying away from him until I was able to leave. I'd rather be around Miki at this point.

An awkward silence and an aura of tension filled the room. I stared at the wall, seemingly very interested in the gray color of Len's room. Slowly, I pulled my knees to my chest, an action people found very cute for a boy to do. I smiled sweetly.

"So what song would you like to perform, Len-kun?" His eyes snapped to mine, staring straight into them. Slowly, he got up and walked across the room to the chair I was sitting in. He put his arms on the wall behind me, trapping me. his face was close to mine and his breath was hot. _Personal space?_

"Len-kun, wha-" I was cut off in mid sentence as his fist came in contact with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and tipping my chair backwards. My head hit the wall and my eyes watered from pure shock.

"Cut the _crap._"

I forced the water in my eyes to fall down my cheeks. I screamed, "What are you talking about!" wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. When I tried to get up, I received a blow to my cheek, and I was slammed to the wall. His nails dug into my arms.

"What did you see?" he growled and dug his nails deeper, drawing "blood." My eyes were wide with true fear and I struggled to push the larger boy away. He noticed I was about to scream and he covered my mouth with his hand. I shook my head quickly. "Tell anyone about this or last night, and I'll make sure to tell Master you have no place singing." He finally let go and backed away.

I stared at him with pure shock. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and for that would I really be scrapped? I hated him. I hated Kagamine Len.

He sat back down on his bed. "We will sing Matryoshka."

Our performance went by easily. I was thankful not to wear my heavy uniform, and instead I was able to wear a hoodie and leggings. I was also thankful the song's dance moves were individual.

Every day I wasn't able to leave, the smile I had created for myself became harder to keep around Len. Thankfully, we didn't do any more duets and our practice performances were individual. I found out Gumi wasn't annoying like I thought she would be. Despite her uniform, she was a tomboy and hated practically everything I hated.

On the last day of the week, we received a call from Master. He explained how well the fanbase responded to our duets, which had been filmed and put on the website. As the message continued, I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Piko will be permanently stationed with the group he is in now."

Faintly, I heard Miki scream in terror and felt her arms wrap around me from behind. Tears came easily from her cheeks and dripped onto my shoulder. The only thing that got me through the week was knowing I would be leaving soon. I knew Len hated me, and Kaito was cautious when he spoke to me, which was never. Rin thought I was adorable but didn't speak to me when Len was around. Miku felt sorry for me. Luka didn't care.

The next day I woke up and the three others had been shipped to America for their tour. I smiled to Miku across the table and she smiled back. My smile looked painful.

With every passing day, I became more and more sick of Kagamine Len. I hated the way he could smile so naturally around everyone and on stage. I hated how he was turning people against me. _I hated how he was my official duet partner. And I knew he hated it too. _

That night, as I lay in bed, all I could hear was moans from Len and bangs as the bed hit the thin wall behind me.

I already knew; I suppose they figured they didn't have to care if they were keeping me awake. I banged on the wall a few times with my fist, hoping they got the message. They didn't.

Does he really hate me because I caught him and Kaito having a sensual moment? Honestly, I don't give a crap what he does. He acted strangely around me before I caught him. Maybe that was just an excuse to single me out...

The set list for the next concert in Tokyo was sent to all of us by wifi. The last song was "Magnet" and it was to be sung by myself and Len as a debut as partners. _I hated him. And now I have to pretend like I love him. This is a new way of torture._

Rehearsals were even worse than torture. Our dance was already choreographed. It involved close proximity and a lot of touching, which we both had refused to do. I used the "too shy and nervous to touch him" act, and he used the "too stubborn and prideful" act. We probably looked like idiots; singing a song about love and refusing to touch each other.

I had two solos that were also placed in the set list. Covers of Miku songs, of course. One to feature my high voice, Monochroact, and one to feature my low voice, Love is War.

The night before the concert, I was on my side, thinking of how I would get through that _damn song._ The doorknob on my door clicked slowly, and for a moment my body tensed up, thinking it was Len coming in to give me a few more blows. I turned over, putting on my best smile. It was Miku and Rin, who both sat on the side of my bed.

"We're going out to town tonight to eat and relax before the concert!" Miku chimed with a trademark Miku-smile. "Would you like to come?" _No._

"Well...I'm a bit tired-"

"Pleeaassee, Piko~" Rin squealed and clasped my hands in hers. "We would love to get to know you some more~"

_Annoying. _But if I had Len's sister and Miku as a friend, I could just stick with them when Len is around, just like I used Miki for.

_I hate people. _The whole few hours we were out, I was stopped I-don't-know-how-many-times by fangirls who wanted a picture with me. That's a good thing I suppose. If people didn't like me, I could be scrapped. _Everything_ is based on fans. That's part of the reason I keep up this sweet boy act.

These two were even more annoying than I thought they would be. They _insisted _I sing karaoke which, of course, brought on many screaming fangirls. We ate sushi, which was pretty good, and went to the park. For an hour or so, we all laid on the grass watching the stars, the two girls squealing when they saw a shooting star. I don't get the point of any of this. They're just stars; they've seen them thousands of times. Nothing to get excited over. But soon enough, real fatigue took over and I dozed off, only waking up when Miku had tried to lift me and failed.

I suppose...these two were better than Miki. They didn't cling onto me, and more importantly, they _didn't have feelings for me._ Though, I admit I do miss Gumi and her jokes. Maybe I'll see her again if we go on tour or something.

We stopped and got a bag of candy and then headed home. The sweets were good, and I found it easier to smile when I was munching on a chocolate bunny.

Upon arrival, the two girls asked me to watch a movie with them, but I insisted I was too tired and nervous for my first concert tomorrow. I walked up to my room, munching on a banana cream tart.

Luckily, there was no banging on the wall tonight.

The next afternoon was spent will full on primping. My hair was done to perfection and the slightest amount of makeup was put on, completely enhancing my eye colors. I slipped on my heavy uniform for my first song, Monochroact. It went as planned, my dance was well practiced and the high notes came easily to me. My new fangirls cheered, probably because they couldn't believe I was actually a boy, or something stupid like that.

The next performances were blurry to me. Three Miku songs, a Miku and Rin song, a Len song, and a Twin song. Next came my Love is War, which also went by smoothly, the crowd now shocked that I could actually sing like I was a male, unlike Len, who couldn't reach notes as low as I could. Two Luka songs and another Miku song went by and then it came to the ending song. The moment I've been _dreading _since the day we received the set list. My uniform had been replaced with a tight black shirt, black short-shorts and black lace up boots. Len's attire was similar, except his shirt had no sleeves and he wore pants. _Great, I'm the female in this relationship._ We also wore matching butterfly headphones; mine with yellow details and his with white details.

We took our place on stage, and as the music started the crowd went _nuts._ They screamed at the top of their lungs when Len firmly grasped my hand in his and brought it to his chest. He used his other hand to softly brush my hair behind my ear and I looked up at him with wide eyes. Partly because our faces were probably amplified on a screen above us. I began the song, singing in my normal voice, not too low or too high.

I admit, I was shocked. His grip on my hand was firm and he didn't look away from my eyes at all. Not to say I didn't have the strong urge to pull away.

The hand that was on the side of my head traveled to my hip. The crowed cheered louder; apparently this kind of thing is popular. My hand was set firmly on his cheek.

As the song changed between verse and chorus, so did our positions, each time becoming closer and more intimate. The last position was _quite_ something. Our bodies were pressed firmly against each other's; our lips an inch apart. His hand was on the small of my back and mine tangled in the hair on the back of his head, which was out of it's usual ponytail. Our other hands were still intertwined. His breath was hot and minty on my face.

I was glad when the song ended. The three-minute eye contact was _a little _too much for me to handle. The screaming was louder than ever when the last note on the song passed. I turned to take a bow, but Len's hand held me firmly in place. I gave him a quizzical look, but his expression didn't change. His hand left my own and was placed on the bottom of my chin, tilting it upwards.

What he did, I don't even think he thought he would do.

He tilted my body backwards, and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my bottom lip. My hands dropped to my sides; I didn't know what to do with them. I didn't know what to do with anything. He pulled away and turned me towards the crowd so we could make our departing bows. I barely heard the shrieking that came from every single person in that crowd. Dazed and confused, I let him lead me off stage.

**It's...still pretty short. o: I can't tell if It's moving too fast ;_; I'm really bad with pacing stories. Also, there's KaitoxLen in there because I used to be a HUGE fan of that. But not anymore. Enjoy :'D**


	3. Nothing

_Afterwards, he didn't speak to me._

It finally gave me time to relax. For about a week, things were great, except for the _bothersome _shopping trips with Rin and Miku in which they made me try on _every _fluffy pink blouse and _every _pair of knee boots with the _shortest _of all shorts. I liked being a little cute, but this was ridiculous.

I fell back on my never-made bed and groaned, my joints sore from today's all-day shopping trip. It was late, but I wasn't tired at all. The others probably went to bed anyway. _Finally, a chance to relax and be alone._ I changed into my _newly bought _sleep wear and went downstairs, maybe to watch a movie or something time consuming like that.

Down the hallway from the living room, I heard muffled moans, and pulsating anger raged through me. Why would I have to be pushed away from my own home because they're keeping a secret.

Luckily, my anger didn't block my rationality. I'd rather sit in my room bored out of my mind than receive more terrorizing from Len.

I decided just to go to sleep and try to forget about it.

_My scream was probably heard in every corner and room of the building._

I shot up, my sweat mixed with tears streaming down my cheeks. _When had I started to cry?_ Images flashed through my eyes. Horrible images that froze every joint in my body. I couldn't move; I couldn't think.

More images, videos, and voices filled my eyes and ears and I screamed out again. I reached out in front of me, hoping and pleading someone; something was there to make me feel like I wasn't alone.

The images and voices disappeared, giving way to utter darkness. Screaming in my ears faded to footsteps and the slam of my door as other residents poured in. I wiped my eyes, staring straight into the deep blue eyes of Hatsune Miku. She was trying to say something to me, but other noises seemed to block it out.

I looked up into the eyes of all the Vocaloids; all mumbling to each other and filling my ears with blank noise. I think I murmured something like, "Please, leave me be." They all backed away, but their eyes were on me like I was a freak at the circus. _I hate when people stare at me._

I felt my stomach heave and faintly I wondered if my body could even throw up. My question was soon answered, however, when I doubled over and the contents of my dinner were now all over myself and the floor.

Everything went black from there on. In my last moment of consciousness, I felt someone pick me up with strong arms and carry me out.

_The walls were gray and the sheets were much more comfortable than my own. _I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight, then realized I was in Len's bed.

Oh, yeah, I threw up on myself.

I got up and walked the short distance back to my room, using one of Len's many bed sheets to cover myself, as my soiled clothes had been removed, though the strong smell of cleaner emanating from the door made my stomach churn again. _Ugh, how inconvenient._

I threw on a baggy shirt and shorts from the top of Len's drawer and trudged out, smiling when I reached the kitchen. All of their eyes bore into me and I struggled to keep the smile. The smell of food was nauseating, but I sat down next to Miku anyway and leaned against her arm.

"Piko-kun..." she began nervously. "Are you feeling alright? Will you tell Miku-chan what happened?" _Not like It's really any of your business._

I looked away, playing with the bottom of Len's shirt. "Ah...I just ate something bad. It gave me a bad dream." I looked up at her, hoping she bought it. She seemed satisfied enough and pulled me closer to herself.

Honestly...I was scared. I can't even begin to describe the horrifying things I had seen last night. I didn't know where they came from or what I would do if they came again. Maybe my wifi picked up a signal...but who would send things like that? Things about myself; things about other people. I just don't understand...

Len walked in, eyeing me head to toe and then sitting next to me. I shifted uncomfortably, playing with my fingers on the table.

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your bed," I said to Len, turning to him. "I'm sorry I was such a bother to you all..." I looked around the room with a weak smile and then leaned my head on Len's shoulder. _Miku's perfume is so damn strong. _Len looked at me for a moment and then leaned backwards in his chair.

"Would you like something easy on your stomach?" Luka asked while preparing her own breakfast. I nodded a little and smiled. "By the way," she looked towards the door room. "Meiko is coming home."

We all heard a scream and a crash as Kaito ran in, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his hands on each side of the doorway.

"Please...PLEASE tell me I just misheard you," he moaned and fell dramatically to the floor. Luka shook her head, smiling a bit, and then set a piece of toast on a plate in front of me.

"Is it a bad thing?" I asked her with wide, innocent eyes, pulling the burnt crust off one piece of toast.

"Not quite. She is just..."

Kaito screamed, now curled up in fetal position.

"She just likes alcohol very much. Well, she isn't allowed to have it anywhere near her anymore," Luka laughed. "She's actually very nice when she's sober."

Kaito whined and rolled over onto his stomach, covering his eyes with his arms. I finished off the corner of my bread and set it down. I looked up at Len, but his expression was as emotionless as ever.

Later at night, a busty brown haired women arrived and surprisingly to me, Kaito was the first to greet her, a huge smile spread across his face. She smiled too and held him closely, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I missed you very much, Kaito," she murmured and gave him another short kiss. He smiled and pulled her closer, mumbling something in her ear too quietly for everyone else to hear. My eyes widened slightly. _They're in a relationship? _I looked over at Len, expecting some sort of emotion, but like before, there was nothing.

The smell in my room still made my stomach churn. Although this is pathetic of me, I felt too afraid to sleep alone. What if that wasn't a coincidence? It was about me, after all...

Besides, Len's bed was far more comfortable than mine or the guest beds.

I walked in, giving him the _cutest _and most _pathetic _smile I could manage, and asked if I could sleep in here tonight. He just nodded, barely looking at me, and went back to writing something on a sheet of paper at his desk.

I made myself comfortable in his bed. Like I care if he has to sleep on the floor. I don't like him anyway.

What is his personality? Why can't I tell?

I heard the screaming before the images plagued my vision again. I thrashed around, trying to grab onto something, but resulting in kicking something off the bed. The screaming in my ears intensified and I covered them, the screaming from my lips harmonizing with them. I felt something grab both of my arms and pull me close to it securely. Not knowing what else to do, I clung onto the warm figure, and eventually, like last time, the images went away followed by the screaming.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks once again. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the digital clock which read 4:30. The figure pulled away and I yelped, refusing to let the source of warmth leave.

I heard murmuring, and when the excess noise left my ears I could tell it was Len's voice. I clutched onto his shirt needingly. What a wimp I was being.

I felt his hand tangle itself into my silver white now-messed-up bob.

"Len-kun..." I whispered softly. My heart was racing and my breath was still ragged. I couldn't seem to get a hold of myself. I heard a sob escape my trembling lips. _How embarrassing. Why am I acting like this?_

Slowly, he lowered me so I was laying comfortably under the covers. To my surprise, he laid down next to me.

"Tell me what is making you, of all people, act like this."

_Ah, so he really could see through my act..._

"I..." I paused, not knowing whether to tell him what I saw or not. I didn't trust him. "It was just a bad dream-"

His eyes stared harshly into my own. I quickly buried my head in his chest and sobbed, this time a fake one. "I don't want to speak about it! Please, don't make me..." I felt his body tense up.

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me?" he said, his tone full of annoyance. "Not like your crying is real anyway. This is a joke, isn't it?" he growled, shoving me away from himself.

I forced tears from my eyes and got up. "Speak for yourself!" I screamed and ran out, only managing to get a few feet from the door before my wobbling legs failed me. He didn't come for me, and I fell asleep there.

Every night I received these terrorizing bouts of panic. Len seemed to make an effort not to be anywhere near me until the set list was sent to us and we were forced to practice our duet together, which, like our Magnet rehearsals, was a pain in the ass. Like last time, he refused to look at or even touch me. The song was Two Faced Lovers, which involved fast dance moves and even faster vocals. Not good for my sleep deprived self. I hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep a night in a few weeks. It would all go the same way. I'd fall asleep and about two hours later, maybe sooner, the fits would wake me up and I'd be too afraid to fall back asleep, watching TV until the others woke up. I didn't tell anyone that I kept getting them either. The solution would be to send me to Master for maintenance. If something major proved to be wrong with me, my system could be wiped. I'd rather just deal with it.

Meiko was a kind woman, despite what people said about her. I listened to her rehearsals sometimes. Her voice was pretty, but it lacked the power and transition Kaito's had. He filled that nicely for her, and they made pretty harmonies. I hadn't heard anything from Len's room since she arrived, which was pleasantly surprising. I needed all the sleep I could get.

It was customary now for Rin and Miku to take me to do something the night before a concert. It really didn't make a difference whether I was nervous or not, but they seemed to think it helped. Honestly, I just hoped I wouldn't pass out on stage. That was my worst case scenario.

We went out to dinner like before and then went to some dramatic romance movie. I took a nap throughout it and woke up almost feeling more tired than I did before. The whole walk home, I leaned against Miku's arm listening to her annoying chattering with Rin. I wanted sleep so much.

My joints froze up that night. I couldn't move a muscle from around 2 A.M. until 6. I couldn't open my eyes or mouth to scream for help. I just hoped this wouldn't happen while I was on stage...

_What is wrong with me?_

My eyes watered from exhaustion, almost smudging my perfectly done makeup. Every strand of my hair was in place and I was assisted into my heavy uniform, which weighed three times as much as it usually did.

If I relapsed here, _Master would see._

I only had one performance before my duet, and it was an easy song to sing with nearly no choreography. My eyesight kept blurring at random times and I had to just focus on keeping my voice steady. As I sat, my heart raced. If I could barely sing _that _song, how could I sing such an energetic fast paced one?

I blinked and my duet had come already. Slowly, I walked side by side to the stage with Len. The audience, like last time, went wild.

I tried my very hardest to keep up with the choreography and focus on singing at the same time. Len had no problem, of course. This time, he wouldn't look me in the eye, and he would barely touch me when the dance called for it.

Panic arose in my chest as a familiar noise overtook the cheering of the crowd. I couldn't hear myself or Len sing. My vision blurred to the point where I couldn't even see where Len was. Luckily, the song ended right then, and just as I took a step backstage, my vision blackened and I passed out.

_Waking up at Crypton was frightening._

The walls were starch white and many computers and panels covered them. I was hooked up to some machine by a plug on the side of my neck. Unfamiliar faces were on computers next to my _concrete slab _of a bed, and I dully noted that I was naked. I felt strangely refreshed for the first time in weeks.

I turned my head to the side so I was facing them.

"What happened?" I asked with wide, innocent eyes. "Why am I here?"

"Piko," began one of the women on the computers. "Your system had caught a virus. It interfered with the part of your coding that allows you to sleep and eat. We performed a system restore, but we don't know yet if it interfered with your voice or any other part of your system." In other words, there was a very good chance I could be scrapped.

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. My worst nightmare came true.

A week of extensive testing was conducted, and after all that, they came to the conclusion that I would just have to go home and come back immediately if anything seemed wrong.

I guess they missed me (or rather missed my act), because I came home to a party. They all hugged me, kissed my head and told me how none of them could do anything but worry about their new best friend all week. _Touching, I guess. _

Len still didn't say a thing to me, of course.

Why is this bothering me so much? Why did I even care?

It was obvious Kaito and Meiko were now in a serious relationship. Wasn't he the one who screamed when she came home? Kaito is far too simple minded to act. In fact, it seemed like he was far too simple minded for Len.

Maybe that's why Len liked him. Because he was so simple minded. Maybe that's why he hated me.

Why am I like this?

"Len-kun, sing a song with me."

He stared at me, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Why?" His voice was just as cold and emotionless.

"Why not?"

We sat facing each other, criss-cross like children, and sang Alice to an imaginary crowd.

**I have a serious inability to make long chapters. sjfklsdjsd. At this point It's all over the place but I'm trying to develop some sort of plot OTL I also added Meiko in because...I forgot her before. **


	4. Gray

"_You lack emotion when you sing," _said Master. "_Len kissed you on stage because you were unconvincing to the audience" _

What do you want me to do? Cry on stage? Like that would ever happen.

"I don't quite understand what you mean. I thought I sang the song very well." My head cocked to the side and I rested my it on my knees.

"There was nothing wrong with your tone. You simply sang with no emotion. The audience doesn't believe that you mean what you're singing about."

_Because I don't. _

"I'll definitely work on bringing real emotion into my singing," I said and smiled softly.

"Ah, good. Work with Miku on it, perhaps."

_God no_. I can't sit there and listen to Miku's squeaky voice singing three octaves too high for hours.

"How about Len-kun?" I asked innocently enough. "I do have to sing with him anyway. It would be better for practice, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so."

I sat down on Len's _supercomfy _bed as he spun around in his chair. I gave him the largest, most enthusiastic smile I could manage without looking pained, but I only received a blank stare in return.

"I can't teach you that," was all he said before spinning back around. I pouted.

"I don't understand what he means by emotion in my singing," I whined and fell backwards against his pillows. "Len-kun...I'm very cute, right?" I rolled over on my stomach and faced the back of his head. When he didn't answer, I crawled to his chair and rested my head on his leg.

"I can't help you."

"Sing for me and show me," I insisted, looking up at his face. "Please?"

Again, he didn't respond, typing in something long on his laptop. I grabbed his hand and forced him to look down at me. His eyes narrowed but he still said nothing.

"Why is Kaito-san with Meiko-san?" I asked innocently enough. At that moment, I felt his body become rigid and tense. He shoved me away from him and I hit my head on his wall. _Hm, a sore spot. _I sat up and fixed my hair, staring straight into his eyes. He stared back with his eyes narrowed and his jaw tight.

"I mean, you two were inseparableat night~" I continued, knocking on the wall a few times. "These walls are inches thin." I got back up and sat on his bed. "More, more!" I bounced a few times.

For a moment I thought he was going to murder me.

"Get out of my fucking room..." His voice was low and menacing, but for some reason, I was unfazed.

"That's an appropriate title, isn't it?"

He got up and advanced on me, grabbing the front of my shirt and slamming me against the wall. I grinned and grabbed his wrist.

_Well great, I forgot I was "nice." _

I heard him laugh and shove me away against the door. "You really are something, Piko," he sneered and sat back down at his desk.

Deciding not to push him, I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Meiko and Kaito sharing a piece of cake at the table. They both looked calm and happy, and they smiled at me when I walked in the room.

By talking to them, I found out that they had been in a relationship for years, but Meiko had been set on tour elsewhere for a few months. Before she left, Kaito had _politely _asked her to give up drinking by the time she came back, and Meiko, being so drunk she could barely stand, broke a glass bottle on his head and passed out.

I was so tempted to ask Kaito why he had been with Len but decided Meiko probably wouldn't have taken it too well. She seems like one of those people who are nice until you really piss them off.

Our next concert wasn't for two months so it gave me time to figure out what the hell Master was going on about.

I sang to Rin and Miku in the stage room. They both said my pitch was amazing but I still lacked emotion in the song. Seriously, how do I add my _emotion _into a song? Do I change the pitch? Add more vibratos? _Scream it?_

Anytime we went out as a group now, there were always barrages of fangirls (and some fanboys) asking Len and I to kiss. Some even offered money (from ten to fifty dollars). Tempting, but money doesn't mean much to any of us. Besides, Len would have none of it. He would always just give them a kiss on the cheek instead which, most of the time, satisfied them. Our kiss was pretty famous.

It was about two weeks until the visions started up again.

It had been a fairly relaxing night; we all had gone out for dinner and a walk in the newly fallen snow. Afterwards, we put on a movie, but it was late at night and we had all fallen asleep.

They were possibly ten times as worse this time. I heard a girl's voice laughing and whispering disgusting things in my ear. I could feel hands on my body but there was nothing there. I couldn't move at all; my joints were frozen once again. Before they let up, I saw a young redhead flash by and then they faded completely. It took an hour before I could move again, and the moment I could, I quickly sat up and curled up into a fetal position. What would Master do? Would he scrap me if I was damaged? My hair clung to the sweat on the back of my neck. Faintly I heard someone stir and sit up behind me.

"Mn, what are you doing..." I heard Rin ask. I turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Nothing...go back to sleep, alright?" I probably didn't have to say anything as she quickly fell back against the pillows, already drifting off.

I had turned my wifi off, but noticed that it had been turned back on right before the visions started. Was someone purposely sending this to me? And who could directly send it to me anyway? The workers at Crypton had added a feature that only allows me to pick up signals Master sends personally.

Like last time, they came to me every night and sometimes during the day as well. When that happened, I would quickly excuse myself and try to find somewhere private. I'd most likely be sent to Master if I told anyone and that _seriously _can't happen.

How long can I really go like this?

The more exhausted I became, the less I was able to hold a pitch, and the more Rin and Miku's persistent chattering _pissed me off._ But still, like always, I held my smile. The threat of being destroyed was too much for comfort.

One night, the horrors had missed out and instead I had dreams about Len. He loomed over me, but his usual icy expression had been replaced with a soft, lusty one. I felt _dream heat _rush to my face as he caressed my cheek and tangled his hand in my hair. His eyes stared deeply into my own and I looked away quickly.

_"Don't look at me, Len-kun..." _

_"You're beautiful," _he whispered and bit the top of my ear softly. I took in a breath and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

_"I hate you," _I whispered in a breath almost too quiet to hear. _"I know I hate you. I've always hated you. Why wouldn't I hate you?" _

He licked my upper lip and let his tongue trail down my neck. I shivered, tugging his shirt down closer to myself. He planted butterfly kisses back up my neck, but the moment before his lips landed on mine, everything went black.

The red head I saw in my visions appeared in his place. I screamed, pushing her off and backing up into darkness. She laughed, advancing on me.

"_You're that stupid new shota?" _the girl laughed and backed me up into a 'wall.' _"They're pretty desperate for fans, aren't they~ and you...believing I was Len!" _

I felt heat rush to my face again and I pushed her off. "_Why the hell are you doing this? Who are you?" _

_"A Vocaloid, just like you." _

_"I've never seen you before," _I growled.

_"That's because they failed me. I was supposed to be scrapped. But my creators were just too prideful of their little boy! So they sent me off with nothing; to make a living and find a place in the world on my own." _

Boy?

Before I could say anything else, 'she' laughed and pushed me onto the ground.

"_Have sweet dreams, Piko~" _

I shot up, gasping as I did so. It was only three in the morning but any bit of desire to sleep had left me.

I sat downstairs, curled up in many fuzzy blankets, and tried to use the TV to relax.

Footsteps came down the stairs and Len stood there with a more-than-pissed expression.

"Turn it down; you're waking everyone up."

I sat there, not knowing what to say. I felt the same heat rush to my cheeks and I puffed them out in annoyance. _Stupid dream. Stupid, stupid dream. _

"Come sit with me," I demanded. He came over and grabbed the remote from my hand. The TV was muted and the buzzing in my ears I got before a vision began. I whimpered, looking down, and held my arms. _Please, not now; not in front of Len._

He stared at me and then began to realize what was happening. An expression of fury masked his face as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me back against the cushions. My vision clouded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, idiot?" He grabbed my arms and squeezed them. I whimpered again; my breath became ragged and I shut my eyes to avoid the glare that was directed towards my face. _Why do I act like such an idiot? _

I leaned forward and put my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat overcome the noise in my ears. I heard that _boy_ laugh and say something in my ear though I didn't understand what it was. I looked up at Len and he stared back down at me. At that moment, he looked like a calmer not-made-of-ice person. I felt my own ragged heartbeat calm into a smooth, rhythmic one.

"We'll take you to be fixed again." His voice was warmer than before.

"What if I can't be fixed?" I asked and leaned forward. Visions of my dream flashed through my head for a brief moment. It wasn't Len. It was someone else. I still blushed regardless. He smirked.

"Your little cute face doesn't work."

"Not on you," I agreed. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_I can't tell if you're pretending to be nice or not._

I played with the hem of his shirt, finally able to calm down. Honestly, I don't get it. One moment he shoves me into something and the next he's holding me close to himself. How many faces does he actually have?

He put his hand on my cheek and told me it would be best to try to get more sleep. I agreed, and most likely against his wishes, curled up into his warm arms.

I only slept for about an hour before I woke up again. Len's soft and slow breathing told me he was still asleep. His face was turned towards me and his hot breath blew steadily onto my forehead. I couldn't move even if I wanted to; his arms trapped me against the cushions of the couch. Strangely, I felt more comfortable this way.

But I hate him, don't I? Doesn't he hate me too?

There was something about him that kept drawing me in. I wiggled my arm from his grasp and put it on his upper back, pulling him even closer to myself.

_I want to know what it feels like. _

I leaned upwards and pressed my lips to his, softly enough to not wake him up. I let his taste linger on my lips before I licked it off.

_I fell for you, Kagamine Len._

I woke up from a light sleep to Rin screaming for Miku to hurry downstairs. _Ugh, so loud._ _I'm trying to sleep..._

"Oh my god, that's so cute! MIKU!"

I heard the two girls squeal and I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the glare coming in through the window.

"PIKO-KUN!" They both screamed in unison. I smiled weakly, wondering for a moment why they were so happy. _Right, I was practically sleeping on top of Len. _

He groaned from underneath me and sat up, running his hand through his hair and pulling it out of his face.

"Too loud," he mumbled, glaring at his sister who grinned and tackled him into the cushions. "We have to take Piko back."

She froze and both she and Miku stared at me with wide eyes. I gave them a pathetic looking smile in return and looked away. _Stop staring at me._

I was supposed to speak to Master alone, but the others insisted they come with me. I explained exactly what I saw, including the red haired 'boy.' Master looked thoughtful and then told me that what I was accusing someone of was impossible. He said he had witnessed the scrapping of that failed Vocaloid years ago. There was no possible way he could be the one behind this, and it was obviously something technically wrong with my software. It affected my singing, and if they couldn't locate the issue then _I was in damn fucking trouble. _

The rest of the day was tense. I was supposed to come back tomorrow for testing and basically to find out if I would be scrapped or not.

Luka made me dinner but I was only able to poke and prod at it, and take the occasional bite. Even Len acted differently; he sat with me when I watched TV and tried to forget about the following day.

I remember Master's words clearly.

_"We can't find the issue. If this continues to affect your singing, then you'll have to go back to your own company."_

The others would not leave me be afterwards; no matter how much I wanted to break down, I had to keep a brave face.

The next concert came up. This was my last and final chance. If I sang badly, I'm done for. I don't know how many times I practiced my song until I was completely happy with it. It probably wasn't great. I had to remember to "sing with emotion?" and keep my eyes open at the same time.

My ending duet with Len happened to be Alice, the same song we sang for fun a while before. I didn't have to wear my uniform for once, which was great. That took a load off my back (literally).

The night before, as tradition went, we all went out for dinner, and like the first time, spent hours staring at the stars. Rin and Miku were on both sides of me, both occupying my hands with their own. I didn't know if I would miss this or not. At first, it just annoyed me to lose sleep/relaxation time doing stupid things like this. Now, I don't know, I kinda looked forward to it. Even though the two girls annoyed _the hell _out of me, they were my new family. They cared about me. They also believed me when I said this wasn't a problem with my software or hardware.

That night, I had been visited by the red head again. I tried to attack him, but he only laughed as my attempted punches went through him.

_"You can't kill what is in your mind~ Poor Piko~ Master is being cruel and won't believe you~" _

I growled and tried to hit him again.

_"You better sing well~ I could destroy your voice data but I'd rather just watch you make a fool of yourself without my help." _He laughed and flipped his long hair over his shoulder.

I felt defeated. He was going to ruin me and there was _nothing I could do about it._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing~ I just hate you~ I can sing better than you and they scrap me?" _His voice became very bitter and he grabbed my neck, suffocating me. I gasped and tried to kick him off, but my feet went through him just like my hands. If he was really hacking my software, he could hurt me, even in my dreams. I gasped again as his face changed to a beautiful blonde haired one. I couldn't even try to attack the new figure in front of me. "_I found your weak spot!" _He laughed and dropped me to the ground. I rubbed my neck and glared at him through my messed up hair.

_"I can't wait to see you die..." _

I sat up and gasped; a visible shiver ran through me and I curled up as tightly as I could, staying that way until morning.

I was more physically exhausted than I have ever been before. I could barely walk down the stairs without tripping, and I found myself throwing up any food I tried to eat. I guess, another way to make me weaker before my final performance.

I remember sitting there, trying to wet my desert mouth with a few sips of water. Now, even water made me nauseous.

Meiko pat my shoulder and told me I'll be fine if I relax. My first song was Mr. Pumpkin's Comical Dream, and it really took all of my energy to get to those high notes.

I guess I fell asleep backstage, because I woke up to Len shaking my shoulder and telling me it was the last song before our final performance. I had no hope I would ever set foot on stage after tonight.

I sat down and watched Len's solo, which was a song called Gray. His voice had turned low and husky and the music was minimal. That, most likely, was the moment I fell in love with his voice as well.

He motioned for me to come on stage when the music ended. The audience screamed, realizing it was time for our solo. I walked onstage, giving a short, cute bow to the cheering crowd.

We both sat down and I leaned back against his chest. His arms wrapped around my stomach and I put my hand over his. Looking up at him, I have him a quick smile before the music started followed by our vocals.

It was a calm and easy song to sing. I didn't have to stand up or move at all. In the middle of the song, during the instrumental part, he placed two soft kisses at the base of my neck. The cheering from the audience almost masked the indication in the song for vocals to start up again.

I didn't feel like I sung my best. I didn't have any hope I would sing again after the final note. Len's embrace calmed me a little but not much.

What kind of emotion did he want?

The audience, realizing we were about to get up, began screaming for another kiss. As I said, it was very popular. If Master wanted emotion from me, he would get it. I turned around and faced Len. He eyes told me not to but this was my last chance. I tugged his shirt down and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss me back either. I let go, bowed to the screaming audience as I ran offstage, my face crimson.

I hoped this was enough. I hope the audience convinced him it was enough. I wanted to sing with Len again.

**….Still not very long D8 Anyway, for my amazing reviewers, if I were to draw part of this story in a picture or short comic, what scene should I draw? Also, IT'S SUMMER. YES.**


	5. Samurai

It was silent all the way home.

No one spoke. No one looked at me. I didn't look at them either. At one point, I looked at Len, but he didn't acknowledge me.

I faintly wondered if I had done a smart thing on stage. I wondered if it seemed too desperate or too corny. There was a giant chance this would be my last night here.

We got home and I ran up to my room, not wanting to listen to Miku chatter about her fifteen different high pitched songs. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother checking who it was. It was probably Len anyway; his room is next to mine after all.

The slam from my door made the walls creak and jitter. I fell on my lumpy bed and covered my ears, not wanting to hear anything right now. Especially not that _boy's _annoying voice.

There was a knock on my door but I threw a pillow at it. Unfortunately, the person didn't get it and walked in anyway.

"That was a stupid thing you di-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, throwing another pillow at the blond boy standing at the door. "I don't need you telling me how badly I messed up!" I felt tears sting the corner of my eyes._ Great, I'm crying again. _

"Piko-"

"I don't want to die."

We stared at each other for about ten seconds before he finally said, "You're no human. You can't die."

I stared at him incredulously. Slowly, I got up and walked closer to him. I felt a rush of different emotions, but the first to surface made me draw my hand back and slap him across the cheek hard enough to make him stumble. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

_And then I lost it._

I fell to the ground, not being able to stop the river of tears flowing from my eyes. I screamed that I hated him, but soon my screams died down into weak whispers.

I felt his arms wrap around me and shove my face into his shoulder, probably a silent 'shut up.' Purposely, I rubbed my face into his shoulder, smearing and staining my makeup into his white shirt.

"I hate you," I mumbled, digging my dull tipped nails into his lower back and receiving a nudge from his knee.

"You don't know yet. The fans liked it," he said softly and made me look up at his face. There was no trace of anger from the slap that left a defining red mark on his left cheek.

_Damn it, I'm being such a cry baby. Stop it._

"I guess," I said, trying to sound less interested, and sat up on my bed. He stared at me. "I'm too cute to be trashed~" I flipped my hair out of my face dramatically.

"Yes, Piko-chan."

I narrowed my eyes at him and fell backwards onto the uncomfortable mattress, letting out a long sigh.

"Goodnight, I guess," I said, staring up at the plain white ceiling. I never got a chance to paint my room. I probably never would either.

I heard him get up and I shut my eyes, rolling over and facing the wall.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," he said, closer to me than before. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he rolled my onto my back again. I put my hand over his.

"Whatever," I growled and looked away again, pushing his hand off my shoulder. He hesitated but then left, closing the door softly.

The door opened a few minutes later and the rest of my _family _poured in. All of them. I sat up, giving them a weak smile before Miku and Rin squeezed me in between them. Miku started to cry and Meiko looked extremely sympathetic. Luka rubbed my back softly and told me to just hope for the best. Kaito just smiled awkwardly.

"Piko-kun..." Miku sniffed. "Master can't throw you out! You're too special to us...We won't let him, alright?"

I nodded weakly and let myself go limp in her arms, feeling my vision cloud.

"I'd like to sleep now...if It's okay?"

They all nodded in understanding, each giving me a kiss on the cheek or forehead. My last night here would most likely be spent with an hour of sleep and five of misery. _Wonderful._

I almost laughed as the red head came into my sight. He grinned back.

"_Excited for tomorrow?" _

I ignored him and rolled over onto my stomach. Why give him satisfaction?

He kicked me in the side and screamed, "_Don't ignore me!" _He kicked me again, rolling me onto my back. I didn't look at him but I smiled to myself. _I hate you so much._

"_Fine...ignore me...I'll make sure your death is painful!" _he said smugly and vanished, leaving me alone in the darkness. It didn't fade like before. I just sat there, consumed by darkness as thick as fog, and smiled.

The next morning went by _painfully _fast. I woke up around four in the morning and watched TV until about 8. None of them really wanted to talk to me and I didn't blame them. How do you act cheerful around someone who's on death row?

They all told me there was a good chance Master liked the performance. Yeah, I was half asleep and I kissed Len on stage (which is obviously not okay for me to do but It's fine for him). Whatever.

For a while, I just sat in my room, staring at the uncustomized, boring furniture.

_Maybe that's how It's supposed to be. I'm a blank and boring slate. I have no personality. That's how we're all made, isn't it? We're made to sing, not to make friends. Our popularity and sales matter more than our personal happiness. _

Even if I did like Len, it would never work out (saying he liked me back, which I'm sure he doesn't) because once our popularity went down, it would be a quick decision for Master to "break us up." I'm definitely not willing to go behind his back either.

I laughed when my door clicked and the blond boy came in. He held his laptop and set it next to me.

"Are you happy I'm leaving? It seems like you've never liked me from the start."

"When did I say that?"

"You come in here a lot." I looked out the window and put my hands on my crossed legs. "Do you have an obsession with me, Kagamine-san?" My voice was monotone. He laughed.

"Kagamine-san? How cruel."

My body tensed up. _How dare he be happy at this time. _I turned and tried to hit his face but he caught my hand, his expression suddenly intensely serious.

"I won't let him scrap you. I don't think he will, anyway. I think this is a test, to be perfectly honest. You're better than a lot of Vocaloids that have been here. None of us have ever been scrapped after making it through the first audition. Namine Ritsu's voice was robotic. Yours isn't."

Wow. This is the first time he's _ever_ tried to make me feel welcome.

I lowered my hand to my side and refused to look at his face. I felt his eyes burn into the side of my face and I put my head to my knees to escape it.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" I mumbled, my voice distorted in the fabric.

"I don't know." His voice had become softer.

I turned my head and looked at him. He stared back and his eyes held a softness that contrasted to the cold look they usually possessed.

"Len-kun I-"

I heard a knock on the door. _Damn it all. _

It was Miku. She had tears in her eyes.

"They sent a car. You have to go alone."

Everyone told me they hoped they would see me later. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I only smiled when I had to. The car was black and the windows were tinted. I didn't want to go inside.

"Let's go," Len said and pulled my wrist.

"You can't," I responded coldly and blankly. He shrugged and lead me inside, climbing in after me.

_Damn it- why are you being so nice?_

The fur on his winter coat acted as a pillow the whole ride there. We didn't speak at all or look at each other. Occasionally, he would play with a strand of my hair or try to reassure me with a squeeze of my hand. Crypton was far, and at one point, I dozed off. Instead of being visited by Namine Ritsu, I was plagued by the same nightmare I've had over and over again. I felt like _daggers _were being plowed into my stomach. My eyes shot open and I yelped, clinging onto his shirt and shutting my eyes again. He quickly realized what happened and held me close to his chest. The driver didn't stop; there was a soundproof wall in between the two seats.

"Try to stay awake," he cooed softly into my ear. I sobbed into his shoulder as a reply. _Why do I always cry in front of him?_

The rest of the ride he held me and kept rubbing my back, trying to keep me awake. He knew I longed for restful sleep for _the first time in months._

We arrived and Len was told to wait in the reception room. He promptly refused and I clutched his arm all the way there, dully noting that I was shaking a little.

The walls we starch white and it hurt my tired eyes to look at them for too long. Looking at the floor didn't help either; it was also white and smelled of bleach. The walk to Master's office was _way too long_ and _white. _

We sat and I didn't let go of his sleeve. I felt too comfortable around him; maybe I should try to hold on to a bit of dignity. Through the window, I recognized a man with unnaturally long hair look in with curiosity. He stared at me and I shivered, trying to seem like I didn't notice. _What is with people staring at me? _I looked up at Len and he looked back at me. I waited until the man left to look away. _I hate people._

My "heart" nearly jumped out of my chest when the tall, dark haired man known to us as "Master" came in. He took one look at the blond next to me and motioned towards the door.

"Wait by reception, Len." His voice held no warmth or reassurance.

Len shook his head. "Excuse me, but I'd prefer to stay here. I have something I'd like to say before you make your decision."

"Say it quickly and then leave."

"Have you seen the online forums? The polls? Haven't you noticed how popular Piko has become? His popularity shot up faster than Kaito's. Maybe faster than Rin's and mine as well. If Piko thinks that Ritsu is still alive then...I believe him."

I looked up at him, slightly shocked. Master stared at him, his expression unchanged.

"We never had any intentions of sending Piko back."

My eyes widened in bewilderment as my hand that held Len's arm fell to my side. I felt stupid. I couldn't say anything.

"You...weren't?" I heard Len ask beside me. When Master shook his head, he leaned backwards and let out a long, deep sigh. "Oh."

Anger built up inside me. I stood up without thinking, my face somewhat pink.

"Then why would you put me through all this worrying crap?"

"I didn't think we did. My apologies."

I grumbled and sat back down, crossing my arms.

"Anyway, we're going to run more tests on you to figure out what has been happening to you."

I sighed and nodded, getting up and following him out. Len shot me a glance and then walked back to the reception room.

At that moment, I heard a loud, obnoxiously familiar shriek behind me, followed by the _tightest _squeeze-hug I've ever received.

"PIKO-KUN!"

_Go die._

"H-hey...Miki," I said weakly, turning to face her. She hugged me immediately again and squealed. I sighed and pat the back of her head. I saw green; Gumi. I smiled a bit and then gave her a pleading expression.

"Alright lover girl, hands off," she said and pried the unwilling Miki off of me. She huffed and pushed Gumi away a bit.

I was happy to see her, honestly. She was the one person who never really annoyed me.

Master motioned for me to follow and I muttered an apology to Miki before following.

They told me to strip my clothes so they could begin a physical exam. I did so, swallowing my embarrassment. They touched me everywhere, feeling every crevice and bump on my soft, synthetic skin. I tried to stay as still as possible, but I couldn't help but shiver when their cold latex covered hands felt down my spine. After that, they put me on a steel table and shut my system off so they could do an internal exam.

I woke up around six hours later (I knew this because there was no sunlight filtering in through the small window on the top of the wall) and groggily yawned.

The door opened and Len walked in. Somehow, I felt relief that it was him instead of the unemotional workers, though I was still naked. He gave me my clothes and I quickly put them on. It wasn't cold enough in the room for me to shiver, but it wasn't warm either.

"Did they fix the problem?" I asked hopefully, looking at him over my shoulder while pulling up my pants.

"They didn't see one. They took our your wifi capability since it seems to be transmitted to you by that. Master said he would send things to you by disk." He sat down on the table and crossed his legs. "You'll probably able to sleep restfully tonight."

I nodded in relief and sat next to him, opening the candy bar he bought for me. _It was delicious._

"Are we going home?" I asked and he nodded, letting me put my head on the fur part of his coat once again. He was warm and he smelled good...

"Oh, yeah." He put a small cell phone in my hand. "Gumi or whoever told me to give this to you. And to tell you: 'Miki doesn't know.'"

I smiled and looked through the one contact which was herself. I put it in my pocket and finished off the _heavenly _chocolate bar.

I signed out at reception and walked out side-by-side with Len. The same glossy black car was waiting in a VIP parking spot. We climbed in the same seats we occupied before and I mumbled a quick thank you before opening the small cell phone and attempting to send a text to Gumi. I smiled a bit when her response came immediately.

It took four hours in intense traffic to arrive back. I spent the whole time texting until I dozed off and woke up with my head on Len's cozy lap. He fell asleep with head head leaned on his hand. I was too comfortable like this. Much more than I should have been.

We both slowly climbed out and stretched our locked joints. Trailing behind him back inside, I noticed something weird. I always pictured him as a big, tough guy. Really, he wasn't very much taller than me; he was maybe an inch or two taller. He definitely wasn't that much bigger and his voice not much deeper. I have no idea why I sized him up so much.

There was no one home when we came in. I suppose they had all gone out to eat or something. Hey, good for them to try to forget that I could have been taken apart at this very moment.

It wasn't very late, so I sat down and turned the TV on, curling up in the forlorn blankets on the couch.

I guess Kaito was home as well because I heard him and Len arguing from the kitchen. Then, it went silent, so I got up and walked there, my feet dragging a bit. Just as I walked in, I saw a familiar sight that made my stomach do somersaults.

I saw Len sitting on Kaito's lap, who was sitting on a kitchen chair. They were both liplocking like there was no tomorrow. Kaito's face was red and he looked much more flustered than Len, who was basically leading the whole thing. I smirked. I wasn't afraid this time.

"Hey, you two," I said and leaned against the door frame.

Kaito looked beyond embarrassed and he quickly tried to push Len away. Len refused and narrowed his eyes towards me, grinning slightly.

"What, Piko-chan, you want to join?"

I laughed and took a quick picture with the convenient camera on my phone. "Pass." I walked up to my room.

I would have been _terrified _a week before. Now, it just seemed ridiculous. I know the situation. Len just used Kaito for _sexual pleasure._ Hmph, risky since Meiko was around, and she proved a few weeks ago that she can really give a good bruise...

My door slammed open just as I fell back on my bed. I smiled at the furious blond in front of me.

"What, Len-kun?" I asked innocently. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me off the bed. I fake wailed and hit his hand away. _This was almost fun._

He tried to grab my phone from my pocket but I quickly pulled away, running out and flying down the stairs. I could feel his footsteps behind me and I laughed. I almost reached the bottom floor when I crashed into something large and sturdy. I thought it was Kaito, but before I could make a bullshit apology, I looked up and saw the same purple haired man (who was dressed in ridiculous samurai attire) I had seen back at Crypton. He stared back, his expression blank, and then he smiled warmly. Somehow, it creeped me out.

"Hello, newcomer, I am Kamui Gakupo." His tone was somewhat blank.

"Ah..." I responded dumbly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Gaku-san, GRAB HIM," I heard Len holler from the top of the stairs.

_Right, running from the bitchy boy. _

I mumbled a quick apology before squeezing past him and hurrying to the kitchen just as the others came in.

I was quickly engulfed in numerous enthusiastic hugs and kisses. They all screamed my name, but I was just glad they were all there to protect me from the _extremely pissy _Len standing at the door. They all stopped and stared at Gakupo when he came in from the door. Luka's eye twitched.

"Oh...he's back."

Gakupo smiled blankly at all of them in return, not moving a muscle. _Awkward._

"Who is the newcomer?" he finally asked, turning his attention to me. He stared at me. _Damn it._

"This is my best friend ever, Piko-kun~!" Rin squealed, pulling me closer to herself. I laughed weakly and kissed her cheek.

We all ate a late dinner. Gakupo kept his blank, creepy smile and once in a while asked me a question I _really _didn't want to answer.

I sat in my room alone that night, letting myself have some peace before I finally would be able to have a full night of sleep. My door turned, and instead of the yellow I expected, I saw purple.

He sat down on the edge of my bed and smiled.

"I like you, Piko-kun."

"P-..Please don't say things like that, Gakupo-san," I responded, trying not to look absolutely terrified. He _terrified _me. That's how creepy he was.

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my back. I shivered, but when I tried to move away, I found that I couldn't. His other hand moved to my chin and held it in place as his lips crushed against mine. I panicked, but he was far stronger than I was. I couldn't scream out because his lips occupied mine and I was out of breath. I almost stopped breathing when I felt his hand slide under my shirt and nearly rip it off. When he went for my pants, I mustered up every bit of nonexistent_ energy_ left in my body and ripped my lips from his, screaming out as I did so. I didn't have a chance to catch any one's attention, however, because I felt something sharp and cold prod against my stomach. It was a sword; _he has a fucking sword._

"I wouldn't suggest you do that," he simply said and smiled. I growled but the sword just made me way more terrified.

He continued to kiss me but the threat of the sword kept me still and quiet. At one point, my pants were discarded and something was used to gag me. I knew what was coming up, but I really didn't want to believe it; I didn't want to go through it.

He stayed smiling which made it all that much worse.

_My butt hurts._

It took everything not to make a face during breakfast, especially because _he was right there. Right. There._

I'm better at acting than I thought. Great, I finally have a chance to sleep and It's _ruined._

I sent Gumi some of it by text. I didn't want to face up by talking to her personally. She didn't respond so I figured she was doing a concert or a rehearsal or something like that.

The next night, I heard footsteps above me and a door shut. Oh yeah, his room is directly over my room. I guess that's a blessing. I knew he was coming down for me, so I quickly got up and ran to the nearest room, which of course, was Len's. I shut the door softly and smiled, sitting next to him and putting my head on his arm. He shoved me a bit, but when he saw my face, he froze.

I must have looked pretty pathetic to quell his anger like that. My smile faded and I held onto his arm while slipping under his covers. I wanted sleep. I wanted it _so bad._

I heard the footsteps walk past Len's room and to mine. The door opened and then it shut a moment later. My whole body stiffened when the door nob of Len's room turned slowly and the door opened, and when I saw the first strand of purple hair, my body stiffened. I acted without thinking. I pulled Len down by his shirt and pressed his lips to mine, parting my lips and urging him to make it more believable. I guess he understood the situation, because he did just that, looking to Gakupo without turning his head. To my completely and utter happiness, he left, shutting the door behind him.

**Erm, yeah. My attempt on a cliffhanger which **_**didn't really turn out that way but whatever. **_**I also made a VSQ for Alice using Piko and Len, so I may upload that on youtube at one point. OTL**


	6. Spice

It almost felt worse when Len shoved me off him as soon as the door clicked shut.

"What did he do?" he asked, his eyes dark and cold. I simply curled up and tried to ignore the shooting pain throughout my spine. I wanted this to be over. I didn't want to have to _deal _with this.

I felt his hand hesitantly rub the back of my shoulder and then move my head onto his lap. I shut my eyes, not wanting to meet the deep blue orbs looming above me.

"Piko..." he started again. "Did he...?" His eyes widened a bit when I rolled up and visibly shivered. "That...bastard creeper...he was always creepy...but..."

"Sleep," I mumbled. "I want it."

He sighed and pat the spot next to him, letting me crawl up to him like a child. He turned the light off and let me move up close to him. I felt blood rush to my pale cheeks and the faintest smile appeared on my lips. _I like him, don't I?_

_I want to know if he likes me too,_ but I doubt this was the right time to confess. Not when him and his bed are the only things keeping me from being slammed quite painfully against the wall...

No matter how exhausted I was, I couldn't sleep. Not with the threat of Gakupo looming near the room and with Len's sweet breath hitting and warming up my forehead. What's wrong with me?

I was still awake when Len opened his eyes an hour after dawn hit. While trying to falling asleep, I mastered the art of texting (she wouldn't text back for some reason) and successfully counted the number of cracks on the ceiling.

I heard slamming of the front door downstairs and some arguing, followed by quick footsteps up the stairs. All of the doors were quickly opened and slammed shut a moment later, and when the mystery annoyance got to mine, I smiled. Green. Gumi.

"THAT BASTARD!" she screeched, running to me and grabbing my shoulders. Len's eyes narrowed and his body tensed up next to mine. Why?

"G-Gumi!" My smile widened and then faltered when I realized why she was here. "Can we-"

"Get out," Len growled next to me, his icy voice matching his expression. Did he mean her or both of us?

Gumi smirked, her eyes filled to the brim with rage. "Oh, should we? You probably knew about this and you're not doing _anything._" She laughed and grabbed my hand, quickly pulling me out of the heated bed and to my own room. "Damn Gakupo," she muttered. "We're from the same company; I always thought he was weird...damn it."

I gave her the best smile I could muster up and then realized I probably didn't have to. I let the muscles in my face relax for once and fell back on my bed, wincing when my back hit the springy mattress.

"Did you tell anyone?"

I thought about telling people, really. But how do you tell people you've been _raped _by a trusted-slightly-creepy member of the household. So, I shook my head and tried not to look at the horrified expression that burned into my face.

"I don't' want to be a bitch, but seriously, Piko?" she said, her voice full of annoyance. "Is this something you try to man up about?"

I shrugged and told her I was alright. At least she knew me well enough not to press the matter. I probably looked pretty pathetic.

She stayed for a few hours and kept pretty well company. We ate and played some video games or whatever they are before watching clips of old concerts. Gumi grinned when we came to one of the recent ones; the one with Len's and my famous onstage kiss. She laughed and told me we were a wonderful couple, which, I wont lie, made me blush a bit.

She almost made me forget that the _damn samurai _was still here, and I was painfully reminded when he walked through the room to get to the kitchen, shooting me a glance of lust. It made me shiver and made Gumi furious. Before she could get up and _most likely _try to kick his ass, I grabbed her arm and told her to calm down.

I felt fear when she told me her flight to Canada was in a few hours. Len went back to his old habit of glaring at me when people aren't looking and ignoring me, which probably meant I wasn't allowed in his bed tonight. When she left, all I could do was try to stay around the others and ignore the glances I received from the purple haired man. I wished I was on that plane with Gumi.

That night, as I heard the familiar sound of a shut door directly above me, I wondered how he would hurt me this time. Miku's room is upstairs as well, so I can't go to her for comfort, and Rin's is fairly close to Miku's. Luka and I aren't very close and she's on the bottom floor; too far. Kaito's is downstairs; I wondered if I could get there before the samurai found me. He reached the bottom of the stairs. Before I could really think about it, I found myself making a dash for the stairs, hearing footsteps quicken behind me. Just as I reached the stairs, I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground. A familiar cold metal was pressed to my neck and I smirked, somewhat out of fear, knowing what was coming to me, and probably something else for trying to run from it. _I hate this. I'm exhausted and I'm not too fond of life right now._

I was carried/dragged downstairs to the floor where no bedrooms were. Roughly, I was thrown into the pitch black closet where I was gagged with whatever piece of fabric that was laying around. My pants were pulled down once again and at that moment I felt like the most pathetic person for not being able to stop this. For not being able to tell anyone. For being too _weak _to tell anyone. Would it always be like this?

Even after the deed was done, I lay there, most likely bleeding out, surrounded by the coats and discarded clothing of my "family" and let my body relax. It almost hurt more this time. I knew what was coming and could have stopped it, but my hesitation and determination to not show weakness was my ultimate downfall. I was thankful I couldn't die from blood loss. I guess the blood in our bodies is just there for show, but still it's very inconvenient. Sometimes, I wished I was less human.

Still not being able to sleep at all, I used my time in the morning to clean myself up (including the many small cuts given to me when I had struggled) and wash the floor where _it _had happened. I wondered how long it had been since I was able to sleep. I was supposed to go record an original song tomorrow. Maybe I'll take a nap...

I didn't get a chance to, however, because I was pulled aside by Gakupo a few times throughout the day. All the girls had gone shopping for the day and and Kaito stayed in his room doing some creepy thing or another. And I had no idea where Len was. Is there any possible way my situation could get worse?

Miku and Rin insisted I go to the movies or to dinner with them, and at this point, I really just wanted to get out of the house and away from _him._ I just nodded and attempted to pull my shoes on, looking up at Len when he came downstairs for the first time all day. He stared at me, and I gave him one tired smile before following the two girls out. My footsteps were heavy and dragged a bit, but they were far too naive to notice. I hated them.

But Len, which shocked me, grabbed my arm and told them I had to be up early in the morning and couldn't stay up late. I just pretended to whine before letting him lead me away from the disappointed girls. He took me up to him room, and just as I sat down on the _beloved _bed, my back was slammed back into the mattress and my arms were pinned up above my head.

I couldn't do anything at that point. My body refused to respond to my mind's wishes for me to _get the hell out of there._ Even when my shirt was pulled above my head, I did nothing but stare at him, and he stared straight back. He ran his chilly tipped fingers over the cuts across my stomach and sides and I visibly shivered. I don't know why I didn't move him off.

"I'll get him away," he finally spoke and pulled his comforter over my bare shoulders. I just stared at him with a blank expression and didn't move whatsoever out of shock. After a moment, he sighed and placed a soft kiss on my forehead before getting up and going for the door. I sat up.

"Len," I said in no formality, blinking when he turned and faced me. "Come here."

When he sat down next to me, I fell silent. I wanted him; I knew that. But I didn't want to seem like a needy little boy. Instead, I just looked away at the monotone wall next to me and laid back.

"Are you afraid?" he asked quietly. I caught it: the extra 'of me' left out of his question. Slowly, I shook my head, and I stood still when he moved up close to me.

His breath was hot on the back of my neck and I shivered as a short kiss was placed. I rested my head against the wall and shut my eyes, tensing up when his hand slid up to my chest. Was I like Kaito to him? Would I just be here to pleasure him? Is that what I'm here for?

"Leave me be. I need sleep." My words were cold, but that was how it was supposed to be. I needed him to get away from me. He would just take advantage of me.

His hand froze for a moment before rolling me onto my back quite roughly. He stared into my narrowed eyes and then smirked.

"You're in my bed, aren't you? Isn't this what you wanted?"

I was so tired I couldn't even muster up the energy to try to give a comeback. I closed my eyes, and I suppose that was a signal for him to continue because I then felt silky lips crash down on my own. He pulled me upwards onto his lap as he planted quick butterfly kisses down my neck. Doesn't he know what I've been through? _Why is he doing this to me? _I didn't even have the energy to try to get away. I really did act like a girl sometimes...

My clothes were discarded as quickly as they usually were. All I could do was rest my head on his shoulder and hold onto him. I had done what I promised myself I wouldn't allow. I had truly become a doll. I have a perfect face, perfect hair, and a perfect body that screamed to be touched, and that's just what people did.

I woke up with Len's toned and naked body pressed up against my own. He was warm, and for the first time in months, I had gotten flawless restful sleep.

I didn't have to leave for an hour so I spent the morning primping myself to perfection. I felt _great _and little to no pain, unlike before. I looked back at Len from his doorway. His platinum hair was in a tangled mess around his face and his lean, bare arms wrapped themselves around the pillow placed where I had been sleeping earlier. I walked up silently and leaned down, placing a short kiss on his forehead before walking downstairs for a quick breakfast before the car arrived.

I smelled food being cooked already and I figured it was just Miku or Luka making something to eat at this ungodly hour in the morning.

No, of course it wasn't any of them. Why would they get up before they had to? Of course it was Gakupo. Who else would it be?

I veered off to the only direction that led away from the kitchen at that point, which was outside into the snow. I hadn't fully put my shoes on and I left my coat on the couch. It was cold, but I leaned against the wall anyway and waited for the cab to arrive. If only he stayed on tour. If only he wasn't here. I hoped to god the car wasn't late.

Luckily, it was right on time, and I thankfully drank the warm drink waiting for me in the back seat. It was fun driving when you weren't about to pass out. I felt wonderful for the first time in months.

The recordings went easily. The songs were installed into my system so there was no need to learn the lyrics or tune. I had lunch and relished the time I could sit alone and not worry about anything. It was early in the morning and most of the workers were still asleep. _It felt nice to have time on my own._

It was a bit odd that no one spoke to me though. It was like...I was just there to do my job and nothing more. I was like the company's turtle.

Or a dog; they did praise me a lot. I was a newer model, so I suppose they were worried about glitching. My voice was flawless and even I knew that.

I was driven home around noon. I almost didn't want to leave the studio. It was peaceful there and I didn't have to worry about people bugging me or fussing over me. I knew what was waiting for me when I got home.

For the first time, it was me who asked the girls to go into town. I felt well and I didn't want to go back to the purple haired _demon. _We spent all day buying clothing (which I didn't mind doing...) and munching on sweets.

"Do you even like leeks?" I asked Miku curiously. Both she and Rin laughed.

"Well...sometime I use them for a base in soup," she said with a smile. "Alone, they're pretty gross."

"Ah." I wondered why she's associated with them so much.

"I know Len-kun _hates _bananas~" Rin squealed. "He says they're squishy and dry." I shrugged. I liked bananas. I was eating a frozen chocolate covered banana. "Actually, I don't know any food that Len-kun really likes..."

"Really?"

She nodded. "He'll eat sometimes but I guess Len-kun just doesn't like food. I, on the other hand, love food~" she giggled.

Come to think of it, he doesn't really eat a lot. It's not like we can gain weight anyway.

I knew I looked very cute even when I didn't want to. That was a major problem, however much I liked being somewhat cute. I attracted way too much unwanted attention.

I stayed with the girls all day, just like I did to escape Len. I guess I used them like I did before. Not like I really cared. I hated them, right?

I decided I would tell Master about my situation tomorrow. I'd bring Len for backup as well. If Master thought I was crazy this time, I don't know what he'd do to me. No use in risking myself. I had become too used to the feeling of something foreign inside me. _Far too used to it._

That night, however, we received a signal message that there would be a small public concert in three days out in Tokyo. There would be one big performance instead of the usual five. Great, I wouldn't have a chance to go to Crypton. The days would be spent rehearsing.

Performing came easy to me, actually. I just try to forget that millions of people are staring at me. If I blur my eyes it just seems like a sea of screaming lights.

The night before the concert I crawled into bed next to Len absolutely exhausted. We were going to sing our Matryoshka duet like the video that gained so much popularity on the Internet, so that wasn't difficult. I only had one other song as well. In the past week, Len's bed had basically become my own. I never slept in my room anymore. I turned my back to him like usual and was mildly surprised when his arms snaked around my waist and climbed on top of me. I didn't care anymore. This was just a bothersome thing I'd have to deal with.

And in the middle of sweating, screaming, and clawing at his back, I believe I heard an "I love you" in between moans.

_He loves me?_

I coughed when the makeup artist powdered my face to give it color. She smiled apologetically and began to circle my eyes with eyeliner. I hate eyeliner...

Miku came in from _another _perfect performance and then Rin and Len ran out for a duet. Afterward was my duet, and then Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo all had singles. Len and I had our duet, which went by easily, and then Miku had two more songs. While she sang them, I watched curiously as three were prepared for the big and final performance. It was a song called "Imitation Black" and it was sung by Kaito, Gakupo and Len. I _almost _started laughing when Len was slipped into a heavy looking gothic dress, and I _did _laugh when a bow was tied into his hair. He smirked, fixing his lipstick in the mirror, and then lined up on side stage with Kaito and Gakupo.

I sat and watched them from side stage when they began. I hated to admit that Gakupo could sing beautifully. Their voices worked together and received numerous shrieks from girls and boys alike in the crowd. They have probably performed this many times before.

The concert was over when they left the stage. I had gone outside through the back door to escape the screaming fans who were allowed backstage. I hate them. I didn't want to deal with them.

I sat down in the snow, not caring if I ruined my uniform. I hated it.

I saw blue and thought it was Miku coming to argue with me. I put on my best smile and looked up at her, but then quickly realized it probably wasn't. It looked like her...

"Um, Utatane Piko, right?" the male miku lookalike asked softly, pulling his scarf down so his voice projected more through the lightly falling snow. When I nodded, he perked up a bit and smiled. "Are the backstage fans gone already?"

I shook my head, quickly standing up. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly. His face went red.

"Ah- Hatsune Mikuo. Excuse me for not introducing myself," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed. _Hatsune?_

"Are you Miku's brother or something?"

He seemed even more embarrassed. "Well, sort of.."

"MIKUO!" Miku's _annoying_ voice screeched behind me. She ran up and hugged him. He smiled and held her. They looked so much alike, minus the hair length. They even sounded alike. Miku turned to me.

"This is my...um...well like my Len that never was!" She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"What she means is...we're kinda like the Kagamines. Except they decided that their main mascot shouldn't have a twin...and girls are more popular than boys. So after us, they created Rin and Len."

So basically they threw him under the bus. In my eyes he would have been much more popular. His voice was the non-annoying version of Miku's.

"Nice to meet you~" I chimed with a smile. Mikuo smiled, obviously happy with my pleasantness. Miku hugged me and squealed, calling me cute or something like that.

"Come inside and sign autographs~ It's fun~"

I shook my head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll stay out with him in case crazy fans come from the back way," Mikuo said with a smile. _No, really, go inside. "_Besides, no one really knows who I am. I think it would confuse them." Miku nodded and bounced back inside quickly to get out of the snow.

I stared at the side of his face. He did look _just like Miku_. But when Len let his hair down he did look almost exactly like Rin. I wondered what I would be like with a twin. Maybe the twin would be a more masculine me. Or, maybe it would be a girl, but I can't imagine why I would have a girl twin. I am just like a girl anyway.

I realized I was still staring at him and his face had gotten pretty red. I looked off into the snow, tugging at my leggings and boots. I felt something warm and soft wrap around my neck and I looked up at the light haired boy who sent me a bright smile. I played with the tassels on the scarf.

"You looked cold. Sure you don't want to go inside?"

I nodded but for some reason couldn't say anything. He didn't stare at me. I guess he found it uncomfortable too. His scarf smelled nice...

We sat in silence for half of an awkward hour before Miku cam out and informed us back stage was clear. I quickly got changed but when I went to hand Mikuo his scarf he told me I still looked cold. I wasn't, but whatever.

Gakupo was staring at me from the other side of the room with a smirk. I knew what that meant alright. When he came to walk towards me, I moved close to Mikuo and gave him my widest smile, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his chest. He blushed, bit Gakupo simply walked past us.

"P-Piko-san..." his voice sounded confused. "What-"

I covered his mouth with my hand until Gakupo had disappeared from sight. Then, I moved away and gave him one more attempted smile before excusing myself.

"Mikuo is a sweety. Be nice." A text I received from Gumi on the bus ride home. I'll probably never speak to him again. I don't really interact too much with the others.

That night, the door to Len's room was locked. I suppose I had gotten too comfortable sleeping in that room. I locked myself in the closet.

It was Kaito who found me the next morning while looking for one of his coats. I guess he had a closet key or something, but I had woken up to two confused eyes staring straight at me. _Ugh, awkward._

"Kaito...san."

"Um..." he started. "Is there something wrong with your room?"

Kaito had never really spoken to me nor I to him, so I was a bit taken back. "No, I just..." _am being abused by a purple singing samurai? I think not._

His face softened but his eyes showed worry. "Um...that picture you took...can you-" I just nodded before he finished. He seemed relieved enough. Good for him.

Without saying anything, I got up and went downstairs. There was a white flash drive sitting on the table, so I put it in the slot on the side of my neck. It was a message from Master basically saying my singing at the concert was under par. I threw the drive into the trash can. What crap.

_Len said he loved me._ I wondered if that was just a thing he said in the heat of the moment. I doubt he loved me. I doubt he even liked me...

Do I love him? I really am like a girl, worrying over such things.

He didn't speak to me until he told me, "I like you."

I stood there and stared at the blue haired boy. His arms were crossed defensively and he wouldn't meet my eyes. Not knowing what to say, I dumbly said "I sing with Len."

"I'm not asking you to sing with me."

"What if I said I like Len?" I had let my voice lose all emotion. This was a bother.

"He doesn't...come off like he really likes you...I'm sorry." He ended mumbling, his expression saddened. "I'm sorry," he said again while turning to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"No...you're right. Len doesn't like me." I pulled the front of his shirt down. Len was unpredictable and it didn't matter who's room I was in as long as I was safe. I had a feeling Mikuo would be kinder to me anyway. I smiled when his face heated up and his breath hitched.

I doubt this made me a _whore._ Len was worse than I was, definitely. I kissed the corner of his mouth and let go, backing up and heading towards the door as he recuperated. I passed Kaito who stared at me in disbelief and definite _anger. _I gasped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his bedroom.

It was almost funny watching him try to figure out what to say. So, I said it for him.

"I don't love anyone."

Fury returned to his eyes. "How dare you lie to Le-"

"I'm no liar. I just don't _care._" I think he was about ready to strangle me.

"So you're lying to Mikuo too?" He had a tone of intense disbelief.

"No, I just don't care. What I do is none of your business as what you do is none of mine." I paused. Why did he care that I did this to Len? Maybe...

"Are you in love with Len?" I smiled in fake understanding. His face was as red as a tomato and I thought he was about to bolt from the room. He played with the hem of his shirt.

"I...I do."

"Well, do whatever you have to then." I got up and walked out. He didn't stop me. "I don't think he loves me or anyone else for that matter." I shut the door, leaving the larger blue haired man to collect himself.

I walked back to the flustered Mikuo and gave him my best smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and tilting my head upwards to meet his eyes. They showed no trace of the ice Len's eyes held. It was almost...comforting.

"I like you too Mi-kun~"

"You do..." His voice held a million tones of relief and he pulled me close to himself. He was warm and he smelled nice. "It's sudden but I...I'm so happy."

I leaned up and kissed his lips. I had learned the art of kissing from Len, strange as it is. Only a week ago had I been fully unclothed and in my weakest form with that blonde boy. I would probably never stop using people for personal gain. I just _don't care. I'm better than all of them._

Besides, It's easier being around Mikuo. He is very sweet and soft spoken unlike his _wretchedly voiced _'twin' Miku. He had not one bit of the chilling atmosphere that seemed to follow Len around.

_Wasn't I considering having feelings of love for Len? _No, that's ridiculous. I could never love another person.

"I would like it very much if you took me somewhere private~" I whispered in his ear and I felt his face heat up even more against my cheek.

"Like...a date?"

"If that's what would make you happy~" I chimed. I kissed him again, and this time he kissed me back.

The sink turned on, and I turned to see Len filling a glass with water. His face held no emotion.

**ALMOST 5K WORDS :'D That's the most I've ever written...Also, if it seems like It's getting boring with "I I I I" It's because I hate when you know the POV of every single character that suspense is built for. Kinda ruins the point of building suspense and tension for them when you already know exactly what they're thinking o_o **  
><strong>I...also really love Mikuo 3 <strong>  
><strong>AND ALSO. PIKO IS UKE. PIKO WILL NEVER BE THE SEME TO ME.<strong>


	7. Square

Just because I was in an open relationship didn't mean I wouldn't be bothered anymore. Not during the night, thank god. To be held safely every night...I had to admit it was comforting. It helped. Mikuo was far too _sweet _to lay a hand on me, unlike everyone else who seemed to think I was made of stone. Mikuo couldn't see through my act, and in a way that was also relieving. He took me places I asked him to take me and did everything I told him to. To anyone else he would be the perfect boyfriend.

To me, he was convenient.

"I love you" was what he told me one below freezing night as we tried to fall asleep. I was able to return it without hesitation. That was one of the main perks of wearing a constant mask. He kissed me softly and held me tighter, saying over and over again how happy he was. How happy he is. Was I happy?

I still had to sing with Len. It was just like how it was when I first had to sing with him. He wouldn't touch me or look at me and he held a stubborn aura throughout the song. The ice chill in his eyes had quickly transformed into a blizzard. Hm, too bad for him, seeing as I no longer cared.

One morning I walked downstairs to Rin wiping her puffy pink eyes at the table. I mentally groaned; she had seen me and it was too late to turn back.

"What happened?" I asked softly, resting my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and immediately pulled me into an uncomfortable squeeze.

"Len-kun..." she began quietly, resting her hand on her cheek. "He's changed."

"He doesn't seem very different to me," I said somewhat reassuringly.

"Well, you came after he changed...We tried to treat him the same, but It's hard when he treats you like a nuisance in his life. I'm his sister...We used to be so close. In fact, for months we only would talk to each other and no one else; not even Miku. We only trusted each other. Now he acts like he doesn't even know who I am." She wiped her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. "But I really don't know who he is anymore..."

"What was he like before?" I asked in true curiosity. I sat next to her and pulled her face to my shoulder. She accepted my gesture gratefully.

"He was happy. He smiled all the time. He was childish. He would do anything for me. I was his princess. We only loved each other..." She looked thoughtful. "Did I do this? Is he like this because I grew close to other people?"

It took me a moment to realize what had happened.

"Perhaps he was sick of wearing a mask and finally took it off."

"A mask? What are you talking about?" Her voice was forlorn sounding. She didn't understand probably wouldn't even if I explained to her. I decided just to keep quiet and comfort the trembling blond.

Out of the _bundles of pure kindness in my heart, _I offered to go shopping with her to get her mind off things. I even asked Miku to join. I spent the day laughing and letting the girls buy any frilly girly article of clothing for me they wanted to. It didn't matter if I wore it or not.

Why was I being so nice?

I came home to Mikuo furious scrubbing his room down. He explained in desperation he was a clean freak and couldn't stop once he started. I just decided to help him; there was nothing better to do anyway.

Mikuo held me tighter than before that night. He kissed me, and I was half expecting him to go for my clothes but he didn't. He only held me, continuing to kiss me when I allowed him to. It was almost comforting to have somebody so close to me who didn't want something from me. He was simple.

He came with me during my practice sessions with Len, telling me I did wonderfully and get more comfortable singing every day. I asked him to sing for me and he did once the others left. It only fulled my belief that he could have surpassed Miku thousands of times.

"Piko, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," he told me one night as we drank hot drinks by the window.

"Oh really?" I smiled, blowing the steam off my chocolate. "I'm glad to hear that. I love you too."

He didn't look at me as he glanced out at the falling snow. His eyes held something I couldn't pick up.

"I wish I had the chance to sing with you," he said almost inaudibly. "I think our voices would match up well."

"We can, if you want. The studio is always working."

He just shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. That same look spread across his face and vanished as soon as it appeared. It annoyed me; I didn't know what he was thinking. He's usually as easy to read as a book.

"If you don't want to sing we can always...lay down?" I suggested, climbing onto his lap and fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "It's cold; I think we should...lie down..." I tugged on the front of his shirt, planting a kiss on his collar bone. He grabbed my arms and lightly pushed me away as another expression I couldn't read climbed onto his face.

"I don't do those kinds of things," he mumbled. I stared at him. Did he reject me? I kissed him again and asked why. He didn't respond, only finishing his drink and taking my forgotten about mug. I watched him and waited patiently for him to come back and sit down.

Len refused to rehearse with me the next day. We were alone without Mikuo for the first time and he sat on the stage like a stubborn child. It almost made me smile. Why not mess with the boy who messed with me?

I pinned him on his back and sat promptly on his stomach, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose. It amused me when his cheeks tainted red and he shoved me off him onto my back.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, bring his legs to his chest awkwardly. He shot my a glare through the corner of his eyes and I smiled brightly in return.

"But I thought you love me," I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing it. He did say it. He can't deny that. _I want to know._

He smirked suddenly, turning his head and staring at me.

"Only when you're screaming."

I paused and felt a shiver run through me. I let him go from my grasp and stared, only slightly phased when he kept that smirk. Only when I'm screaming...

"So...Kaito too?" I wondered out loud. His smirk widened a bit.

"Kaito loves me," he almost laughed. "Kaito loves every fiber of me. Every bit of data inside me; every masterly crafted feature of myself, Kaito loves."

"Is that a bad thing?" my eyebrow raised. "Is being loved so very horrible, Len?"

He stared at me before turning his head to face the nonexistent audience as he had done many times before. He frowned.

"Is being a helpless girly-girl so very great?" He turned to look at me, reaching his hand out and cupping my chin. "Is being used for others' person gain so very great? Is not being able to breathe very comfortable?"

"I can breathe just fine," I scoffed, trying to turn my head away but finding I couldn't.

"Can you?" he asked, leaning his face in towards mine and lowering his eyelids, a natural smile spreading across his cheeks. "I think you're suffocating." His voice had lowered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I can breathe just fine!" I hollered a bit too loudly. He was making me nervous. His soulless eyes stared into my own.

He laughed and pinned me onto my back, a position I had become used to over the past few weeks. I blinked and reached up, grasping his shoulders with my boney fingers. I almost flinched when his own chilled finger tips brushes across my cheek. They came back wet and I realized that I had begun to cry. When had that happened? He smirked

"Mikuo was deactivated for good today. It cost them too much money to keep up a useless model."

I froze. Mikuo was...gone?

"He was just here," I said lightly, not able to completely grasp what he said. Len shrugged and trailed his hand over my cheek again.

"Now he's not. He's gone." His hand slid down my shoulder.

It took me a moment, but I the only thing I managed to say was "how inconvenient." It took Len by surprise, and then he smirked once again.

"You're crying," he said.

"I'm aware," I mumbled softly and turned my head to the side. His eyes burned into my skin but I didn't have the strength to move him off. _Mikuo was gone so suddenly..._

Do I care?

He kissed under my eye where tears fell freely. Was I really crying for Mikuo for something else? Len continued to kiss my face and moved down to my neck and collar bone. I raked my nails down his back and smiled at the grunt that escaped his lips.

"Do you love Rin?" I asked while attempting to halt the river of tears falling down my cheeks.

"As much as I love anyone else," he replied blankly, pinning my arms to my side and kissing my jaw. For some reason, sobs chocked into my throat and I struggled to get him off. He held my arms tighter.

I screamed over and over for him to get off until he finally heard me and did, staring blankly at me and sitting on his knees. I sat up and drew my hand back, bring it down hard across his cheek. His eyes showed no form of pain or anger. He just put his hand over his cheek and stared.

I wiped my eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. "I hate you," I said. "Everything is your fault," I screamed. I collapsed on the ground in a shaking _mess_. I felt shivers run up and down my spine when he scooped me into his arms and walked out of the white stage room.

I was placed into a bed that could only be described as a cloud. Thick blankets were pulled up to my chin and I stared at the blonde boy who cupped my chin and placed a kiss on my upper lip. He wiped the last of the tears off my cheek and just sat there, turning his head and looking out the window.

I didn't say a thing and just watched him type at super speeds on his laptop. Occasionally, he would glance up at me and I would avert my gaze. He was easy to look at. He was comforting. _I hate him._

At night he crawled up next to me and rested his head on mine.

"Len...can you breathe?" I asked.

"Just fine," he mumbled before tangling his hand in my hair and placing a kiss on my lips. He gave me another and another until I began to kiss him back. I thought of Mikuo and the true love he had freely shown me. He didn't tell me he would be deactivated. Maybe he was afraid to hurt me. Maybe he loved me that much. Or maybe he didn't love me at all.

But there was no chance Len loved me. Every kiss he planted on my willing lips was fake. But, I was almost okay with that...

He only held me and kissed my face. Eventually, I held him back.

He was accompanying me to Crypton to explain my situation to Master and properly get it resolved. We sat in the waiting room in silence and the workers didn't even attempt to tell Len to stay behind. They knew he wouldn't listen anyway. When Master came in, Len stood up and explained calmly what Gakupo had been doing to me and how it was effecting my singing and performing abilities. Master seemed a little shocked but not very, agreeing to send Gakupo back on tour elsewhere. I felt a wave of relief wash through me upon hearing this and rested my head on Len's shoulder in a silent "thank you."

Master told me to stay so he could make sure everything in my system was still running properly. When he left, Len turned to me and kissed me, his eyes showing no emotion. I blinked but wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw something blue through the window.

It was Mikuo. He had walked by at that moment and stood there, staring dumbly. I stared back and my eyes widened. He was here; he wasn't gone.

Len turned and looked at him, sending an expression I didn't catch. Mikuo flinched away before hurrying out of our line of sight. He looked...broken. I didn't know what to feel. It took me a moment to realize I should go after him and explain. He refused to look at me or touch me. I explained how Len told me he was deactivated, but it didn't seem like he was listening to me. His hand swiped across his red cheeks and wrapped defensively around himself. When I tried to step closer to him, the punch I received send a wave of pain up the side of my face and I knew he had broken something. I fell to my knees and faintly remember him being dragged away by guards. It seemed that my body had a sensor to this sort of pain because it numbed a moment later.

Len gathered me into his arms and took me to a familiar stained white room where they immediately began the also familiar physical exam. I was assisted in the removal of my clothing and hands poked and prodded at my body, starting from my feet to my head. When they got to my jaw, it took them a moment to figure out where it was broken before I was powered down to be fixed.

I woke up and looked at the sleeping boy next to me. Had he really stayed here? I wondered why he had lied to me about Mikuo. It didn't matter now, however. What's done is done.

I got up silently and got dressed. I was pleasantly surprised to find no mark whatsoever on my face from the punch. Len stirred behind me and yawned, stretching his arms out. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go home," he said, yawning again. I just nodded and followed behind him.

He held me on the ride home. This was so familiar; this feeling of feeling loved by him was stronger than ever. But, I knew that those feelings would only deceive me. Why was I thinking this way? Don't I hate him?

He kissed me and I let him. I wanted more from him and I knew he wanted more from me.

Mikuo came home the next day. I tried to stay away from him, but it seemed like he couldn't even recognize me. He didn't look at any of us; he only spoke kind words to Miku who in turn began to cry.

She told me Crypton had taken the emotional part of his programming away to ensure things like what happened to me wouldn't happen to people who could sue and possibly win a great deal of money. So, he was just a singing robot now. That's fine; Gakupo was gone just like Master said he would be. I was safe; I didn't need anyone else to protect me.

Mikuo packed and left as quickly as he came back. I admit...I missed that comfort of knowing exactly what he was thinking all the time. Len was like a closed book with ten locks.

Len would now sing with me again. I didn't know what to call our relationship. I knew now how he acted was how he really was. Sometimes he would smile to make the others happy; but for the most part he didn't wear a constant mask like I did.

We sang many duets in our free time. We were Vocaloids; we were programmed to enjoy singing. No matter what I lost, I would always have my voice. I thought I was better than all of them anyway. Miku and Rin had annoying high voices. Though their voices were derived from the same source, Len's voice was definitely not like Rin's. Luka's voice was weak and Meiko couldn't hold much of a pitch. Kaito's voice was fine, but I thought mine was better. I thought maybe it was better than Len's. I thought I could become more popular than the others.

It was only during public events did I realize I wasn't rid of Gakupo completely. He was still part of our group; he came to rehearsals and never failed to send me weird looks behind the others' backs. Len noticed and would hold me protectively. It made me smile genuinely; I had someone to protect me. Who would give a Vocaloid a sword anyway?

In public, Len held my hand and kissed my face in front of others purposely. "Do you mean it?" I would ask him. "Or did Master tell you to do it?" He would always respond, "I asked Master to do it."

I was dragged along to shopping trips once again, only this time, I dragged Len along with me. We sat together while the girls tried on dresses and tried to get _me _to try on said dresses. When I refused, they tried to get _Len _to try on said dresses and to my surprise, he humoured them multiple times. It was unlike him but it made the girls more than happy.

I looked over and glanced at a young girl admiring a dress in the mirror. Her hair was a vibrant shade of red and fell straight down her back. My eyes widened slightly; I recognized her. It was the same _boy _from those dreams and visions I had so long ago. My breath became ragged with panic; I thought I was rid of him for good. He looked at me through my reflection in the mirror and smirked. He made no move towards me and instead purchased a dress and left the shop. Len looked over at me and noticed the panicked expression on my face. He took my hand and squeezed it gently, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I saw Ritsu," I whispered. His eyes narrowed a bit before looking back at the girls. "I want to go home," I said more desperately.

I felt sick to my stomach the rest of the day. I would never be completely rid of the people who hated me. It was impossible.

I swear Ritsu followed us around. I saw flashes of the same red hair multiple times in a crowd and I just stood in between Len and the girls. I thought I was going to throw up.

I came home that night to find a note left on my bed. It was a threatening note that definitely came from a purple samurai. I spent the night sitting in front of the toilet with Len's hand rubbing my back softly. He kissed the back of my neck and held me when I sobbed. Part of it was frustration for having to deal with this, and also for not being able to stop myself from crying in front of him. I did act like a girl.

He held me tightly and didn't let go. It was comforting, but I also felt sick for relying on someone so unreliable and unpredictable.

I woke up the next day in Len's bed with his warm body pressed up to mine. For a brief moment I wondered how we ended up like this. He couldn't stand me for the longest time and now _this. _Now he was here holding me to his chest like I had been a deep lover for years...

Kaito pulled me aside during rehearsal and narrowed his eyes. He looked hurt beyond what I've seen before.

"Do what I have to do, eh?" he growled bitterly.

"He likes me better," I yawned. "I'm sorry. That's not my fault." Kaito looked like he wanted to hit me.

"He was mine before you came and took him," he said harshly, grabbing the front of my shirt. "I hate you."

"You and many."

He slapped me but didn't look satisfied enough. There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were flushed with anger. He slapped me again and became more and more furious when I wouldn't show emotion. Sadly, I had been hit too many times to feel much pain from a half-assed slap. He slammed me against the wall before being unable to contain the choked sobs in his throat. He politely excused himself before running out and slamming the door behind himself.

My expression went blank as I slid to the floor. My cheek stung from the multiple slaps. I heard the door open and thought it would be Len, but I was seized by strong arms and slammed back against the wall. The samurai's lips pressed against my own forcefully and his nails dug into my arms. I was too afraid to struggle or cry out. He _did _have a sword after all. His tongue pried my lips open and wrestled with my own. I became completely submissive through this; I was far too afraid of him to resist.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear when cries escaped my lips. I was surprised no one heard me. I suppose the singing was too loud.

It took me a while to regain composure when he was done with me and left. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I tried to get dressed. When the door opened, I was sure it was someone else to beat the shit out of me and I didn't bother looking.

"Hey, Piko," a female voice said softly behind me. I turned around quickly and the faintest smile spread across my worn out face.

"Gumi..." I sighed and tried to get my body to relax. She immediately could see what was wrong. Her expression turned furious as she pulled me into a bear hug and messed my hair up.

"I'll beat the crap out of him," she said in attempts to make me feel better. I just nodded and let myself relax.

We stayed together all day. She told me she and the rest were sent back on tour in Japan by popular demand. She told me how annoying Miki had been recently. She told me about the English language that had weird sounds and made no sense to her. She didn't ask me how I had been purposely which I was quite thankful for. I didn't want to tell her what she already knew.

We spent the day locked in my plain room playing video games and watching shows. Len seemed to realize what was wrong after Gumi rudely telling him I didn't want to see anyone else at the door. I told her it was alright but Len just shook his head and walked away.

"He's alright now," I said softly. "I mean, I..."

She stared at me before cracking a smile. "That emotionless _thing?_" I smiled and nodded. "Oh, really? I don't think I've seen his expression change since I've met him."

"Yeah, he's like that," I yawned, laying back. "Are you staying the night?"

"No, but I'll definitely beat the crap out of that disgusting eggplant thing on my way back." She got up and gathered her things. She looked around the room before looking back at me. "You haven't been in here much, have you?"

I shook my head and pointed to the wall my room shared with Len's. She grinned before messing my hair up again. "Next week?" she asked. I nodded in agreement and told her to give me warning before she shows up.

We had rehearsal every day, which meant I saw Gakupo every day. I just had to stay close to someone when he was around. If I was alone, I would probably be caught.

I've begun to hate when people say they love me. It brings back _bad memories._

Len kissed me in front of the others once, probably to show his dominance over me. His eyes narrowed in the direction of Gakupo who's expression remained the same. I just stood there dumbly and unmoving while his lips pressed harder to mine. I hope it kept Gakupo away. Kaito seemed to be the only one who looked angry. Miku and Rin squealed in delight at Len's gestured and nearly tackled the two of us to the ground. Len smiled and told them that he _just couldn't resist_. I knew he did it for me, but I wasn't sure what the outcome if this would be. I didn't know if Gakupo would take it as competition or if Kaito would think I was stealing Len from him once again. Hey, I didn't ask him to do that. Well, I suppose I was flattered...

Our next big concert was coming up and not a day was wasted. I stared at all the costumes I would have to wear instead of my usual uniform and something else.

The producers wanted to try something new (which ended up being horrible for me). They were replacing Len with me in a song that I was supposed to sing with Gakupo and Kaito, the two people who bother me the most. That was probably one of the worst practice experiences I had ever been through. Kaito glared at me like I was a bug he needed to stomp on but was too afraid, and Gakupo just stared at me. In the moves I had to touch them in, I made sure not to look at either of the two men who were twice my size. I _hated _them. They were the two most annoying and frustrating people I had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

I had two duets with Len this time and one with Miku. I also had two solos. I was a bit surprised how little solos Miku had this time. Perhaps they realized she isn't as great as they all thought she was. I thought she was one of the worst.

Every time we practiced the tension between the two men and I became worse and worse. Len always stayed during my practices with them. I knew nothing good would come out of being left alone with them. I felt _stupid _for not being able to protect myself from them.

I overheard Kaito confessing his love to Len that night. My hand was on the door nob about to walk in when I heard it. His voice was sad and lonely and I heard a soft sob after Len spoke. 'Probably rejecting him,' I thought. Wrong.

I wouldn't even want to explain the noise that emanated from the wall I shared with Len. At one point, my weak stomach couldn't handle it anymore and I spent the rest of the night sitting in the bathroom sobbing alone.

"I only love you when you're screaming," he told me a few days back. I heard multiple "I love you's" from the room that night. I soon realized how wrong I was to think that I was actually Len's. That he was mine. What an idiot I had been; I almost couldn't believe what a girl I had become (the very thing I'd been trying to stray away from).

He practiced with me like nothing was wrong and I kept a tighter, more relaxed mask on my face. I pretended like I didn't hear what I heard and that I didn't know what I knew. He kissed me sometimes and I stood there and smiled like everything was normal

I missed feeling secure again.

**Sorry for longer waits between updates. I want to make longer chapters but by the end of making them I'm like ;A; I WANNA POST DAMN IT. So yeah c: **  
><strong>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, by the way ;A; They really inspire me not to procrastinate and to keep writing ;_; <strong>  
><strong>I don't think this will go on much longer, but I'm probably gonna write one with a better plot XD (since this is basically DRAMADRAMADRAMA) <strong> 


	8. Crypton

"I can do it! Just give me a chance," I told Master in a desperate voice. "I've studied ratings and I know what fans like. Miku is great but I think I know what can top her!"

"You?" His eyebrow rose. "You would be more than successful if you acquired a fraction of Miku's popularity. What makes you think you can become as popular? The Twins aren't even as popular."

I thought for a moment before saying, "I wrote a song. I want to sing it." I tensed when his immediate answer came out.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The songs you sing go through extensive monitoring before sung in public. Besides, you are intelligence but it's not complete. No Vocaloid has ever written a song that could be performed. Miku helped in many of her songs but never has written one on her own."

I frowned. "Will you look at it?" I took out a small folded piece of paper but wasn't able to hand it to him. He had gotten up and opened the door, telling me to show the producers if I was insistent.

The producers rejected it, of course.

Before I left to go back home, Master stopped me and asked how things were with Gakupo. He asked if he kept _beating me up._ I shook my head and smiled. It was useless to tell Master that he has done more than beat me up. I never have actually told anyone what he really did. Even Gumi, but she knew just by looking at me. So did Len, actually. The rest were oblivious all together.

I stared at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand and scowled. My lyrics were better than half of Miku's songs. I knew it could become popular and would if I was allowed to sing it. Len had some music programs on his laptop; maybe I could create music and send it to those producers.

And that's what I did in my free time. I locked the door to my room and sat with his laptop and made music. I recorded the song when I was alone at night in the sound proof recording studio and was _thrilled _when it sounded good. I thought it sounded better than some of Miku's top songs. I thought maybe I had more talent.

But I was stopped in the hallway and familiar metal pressed up to my neck. I almost smiled at my situation.

"You are only here to please me," he whispered in my ear and pulled me to the ground, straddling me. "Who wants a pathetic and talentless boy like you?"

Something snapped in me. I felt such a rush of anger that it was hard not to lash out at him. Instead, I turned and pressed my lips furiously to his. It didn't take long for me to unclothe the larger man and for him to unclothe me.

I heard footsteps come from in front of me and I looked up, grinning. I was so furious and so full of frustration at that moment that the only thing I managed to say was, "Hey, Len, would you like to join?"

Apparently multiple people told Master I was a liar and Gakupo had never set a hand on me. It didn't matter anymore; I knew what I was.

It became known to me the next day that Luka was the one who fought for Gakupo's presence. Another slap was delivered to me by the mature pink haired woman.

"You're tearing apart my family!" she screeched and raked her nails across my cheek. I thought she was the calm one, sadly. It looks like there is a hidden side to everybody. She didn't continue to hit me like someone else would have done. She seemed to regret what she had done and took me to the bathroom to clean up the cuts on my face. My perfect face was damaged.

"I love Gakupo, and it hurts me to see you treat him so horribly."

_Ah, so that was it._

I smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek. I told her I was sorry and would never lie to Master like that again. I told her I was jealous of the beautiful Vocaloid. She told me she was slightly jealous of him too.

"Piko, I would like to take you somewhere nice," the samurai said with a smile over lunch. "You deserve to be taken somewhere nice."

Absentmindedly, I wondered what his idea of "nice" was. I refused dully and began to walk away, but his hand gripped onto my shoulder tightly and his smile was all too sweet when he said, "Are you sure?"

I groaned mentally and agreed. I'm not that weak, but it was evident he was twice my size and ten times my strength. "Whatever," I grumbled and walked away, quickly tightening the mask on my face. I turned to him and smiled. "I cannot wait to see what fun we are going to have."

He took me out to town and told me to buy whatever I felt like buying. I could do that anyway, but with him standing there I was nervous to refuse. I bought whatever he told me I looked good in. He made me show him every outfit I tried on, every hairpiece and every pair of shoes. I felt like...he was surveying me. It's not like he took his sword with him, but I was afraid of what he would do when we got home.

"Do you hate me that much, Piko?" he asked mockingly when I tried to push him out of the dressing room. I hated being forced to agree to _everything._ I hated him.

He pulled me onto his lap after shutting the dressing room door. My cheeks went a bit red; if he thought about doing that _here_ everyone around would surely hear us. I don't think I could face them afterwards.

I managed to make him wait, but I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. No one should have to go through what I have.

The concert came up soon enough and I found out that morning the producers rejected my song. It _angered _me; I spent so long making that damned thing just to have it sent back to me. I'm sure my singing would improve if I sang about something I cared about (and what other people care about). I always get a mouthful after concert about how I don't show enough emotion.

I was dressed to perfection for my first song that was a cover of Miku's Love is War, which I've sung once before. While waiting for my next song to come up, I took the karaoke disk of the song I made out of my bag. I stared at it; I wondered if I could sneak it in. What could they do to me if I did? Deactivate me? I held the disk tightly in my hand. I could sing with emotion in this song; I knew that.

It was easy to replace the disk with my own. The security in the room was nonexistent and it took me only a minute to switch them out. When the man came back, I easily let my mask make friends with him before going to get dressed for my next song. I wanted to sing this; I worked so hard on it and it killed me knowing it would have never been heard.

My song with Kaito and Gakupo came up next. Kaito's eyes held a silent "I hate you," and Gakupo just smiled before leading me on stage. I kept my expression steady, even when Kaito's nails dug into my arm. At the moment, he hated me more than anyone, but his jealousy was just amusing to me. I suppose his relationship with Len wasn't going as great as he thought it would. I almost laughed.

The song ended with both the men holding me. I sent a lusty expression towards a group of females in the audience and they all sent back ear splitting screams.

Backstage, I passed Len who sent me a smirk. I grabbed the front of his shirt and touched the tip of my nose to his. Mockingly, I brushed my lips against his and pressed my hips to his.

"I was great, wasn't I? Len~"

His mouth twitched under mine and then he grinned.

"A little promiscuous," he said. "That's unlike you." He kissed me.

"Or is it?" I smiled and averted my gaze. He cupped my chin and forced me to look back at him. His eyes traveled behind me and stared at the purple haired man who was fixing his makeup in the mirror.

I followed his gaze and he felt my body tense up at even the sight of the man. He raised his eyebrow and planted a kiss on my forehead before being pulled away to get dressed. I had one song with Len and one with Miku before my switched solo came on. My duets went perfectly and I curled up to Len as I waited for my turn to come again. It was cold in the air-conditioned room and he was still so warm...

I looked at him and he looked back, his stare turning softer.

"It's your song now," he said with a smile. I got up slowly and walked to go on stage. I wondered if they would end the music once they realized it wasn't the right song. I wondered how I would be punished. They gave me intelligence for a reason, didn't they?

I slowly walked on stage and gave the audience a cheeky grin. When an unknown track began, they screamed in delight on being able to be the first people to hear a new song.

I began my singing, which I had practiced in my room many times when no one else could hear. The audience fell silent as I sang, maybe not understanding it or being in awe of it. I didn't really care; either way it was my song and I was proud to sing it. Luckily, the music did not end before it was supposed to. When the music ended, it took a few awkward silent seconds before screams of excitement broke out. I grinned, but behind my grin I held a terrified face. It finally hit me how much trouble I could get in for doing this. I mean, Mikuo got a part taken away from him because he hit me. What if they took away my mind? What if they made me a true singing robot?

I walked back stage once again and shivered from all the wide-eyed stares from my "family." I glanced at all of them before taking a seat next to Len, who turned away and stayed silent. None of them spoke or looked at me as if I was a diseased rat. I had done the inevitable: going against Master's wishes.

"Len," I started before a hand was placed over my mouth. My eyes widened slightly.

"Don't speak," he said harshly. He turned back away from me as did everyone else. I hated this feeling. I felt like more of an outsider than ever.

I stared at my supposed family. Even Miku looked disappointed and sad.

I had one more duet before the concert ended.

Afterwards, I was pulled aside by the dark haired Master who looked more than furious. I forced myself to wear my innocent boy mask and I spoke timidly.

"I'm sorry. They liked it."

He told me angrily I could put a major dent in album and song sales by doing this. For a moment, I wondered why. If they liked it, why would it affect my sales in a bad way? I then realized what he was talking about. _He was afraid I would put a dent in precious Miku's sales. _That's why I usually sang covers of her songs. That's why I only had a few select songs written for me. I did not matter as long as Miku stayed their number one mascot. God forbid some lower company Vocaloid come and steal her spotlight.

I hated being a Vocaloid.

I was told to go to Crypton the next day for a program modification. In other words, what happened to Mikuo will probably end up happening to me. I considered running away, but they controlled most of my software from Crypton and would shut me down before I got far. What else could I do to keep my conscience?

My "last night with my family" was a horrible night. They wouldn't speak or look at me, probably a command from Master. Once I spoke desperately to Miku and she broke out crying before locking herself in her room. Meiko shook her head at the blue haired diva and left the room. I stood there alone with genuine tears in my eyes. I would become what someone else made me as. I would no longer be "Piko."

No one came with me on the four-hour trip to Crypton. I looked at Len in the morning but he seemed far too focused on his cereal to acknowledge me. I left alone and blasted my song on repeat. I loved it, regardless of what anyone else told me.

Upon arrival, I was immediately squeezed between two men. Apparently, Master thought I would try to run or something. Where would I go? I was already here...

I accepted my fate. It was my fault for acting up against him. It was my fault for being idiotic.

"You're worthless," Gakupo once told me.

"You're a slut," Kaito told me.

"You're a liar," Mikuo told me.

I suppose they had all been right. I was worthless. I had been with multiple people at the same time. I had lied to all of them. I was exactly what they percieved me as. They were the only people who could see through my cracking mask. The only people who liked me were the ones with blurred vision. But something else clawed at my chest when I thought about it.

"You're perfect," Len told me.

If this was one of my last moments of true clarity, I had to admit one thing to myself.

I was truly and deeply in love with Kagamine Len.

The door locked and I sat unclothed on the frigid steel table. The shining white walls hurt my tired eyes (as I had not been able to sleep) as I waited for my Master to take away my life.

The door opened and I didn't bother looking at the devil. I hated him. I hated the one who would take everything away from me. My lips pressed together and my clenched fists were white with strain.

"Aw, too angry to look at me?" I heard a familiar girly voice. Before I got the chance to look up at the person, something cold latched on to the back of my neck and I screamed in shock and terror. It hurt, _it hurt!_

My vision darkened but I didn't miss the flash of red that wrapped around me and consumed me. Everything went black and I became too dizzy to remain upright. The door slammed and I knew I was alone. Pain shot up my side when my body hit the floor and I opened my mouth to scream for help. I tried to pry the device off my neck but it had sunk into my skin and I couldn't feel it anymore. One by one, my senses vanished. A loud ringing plagued my ears and I realized I was listening to my hardware as I could no longer hear the outside world. My body twitched before my body remained still. Everything was gone at that point and I took one final gasp of air before feeling a power surge.

And then nothing.

….

…...

"System recovery complete. System functioning after seven hundred and twenty three days, seven hours, and thirty six minutes of inactivity. Hardware is functioning normally. Software evaluation failed. Retry failed. External system maintenance needed."

The color of the walls hurt my eyes. I tried to sit up as the straight metal table made my back uncomfortable. I found I couldn't, and then I noticed a group of serious faced men and women touching me, using tools on the opened part of my abdomen and typing on laptops hooked up to me side. They seemed relieved that I had opened my eyes but instructed me not to move until they closed me up. I turned my head to the side, deeming that alright, and stared at the one person standing at the window watching.

His eyes were soft and sad and he watched them reprogram me. His hair was much like mine, yet black and he was much older. He looked into my eyes before giving me a soft, reassuring smile. I tried to move my face to mirror his expression; I liked it. He seemed pleased but another man came up and told him something. His eyes saddened and so did mine when he was escorted away from the window.

My attention turned back to the white clad workers as they worked calmly and carefully on my hardware. How long was seven hundred and twenty three days? My mind calculated that quickly to almost two years. Two years since what?

They closed my body and stretched the fake skin over into a flawless coverage and helped me sit up. They asked me questions and I only responded with what answers my system gave me. They told me to move and wiggle different parts of my body to test function. They fed me something my system recognized as bread and watched me closely. Finally, they told me to sing.

"Sing a song you've sung before," they instructed. I stared in confusion.

"I don't know what I've sung before," I replied. If I just woke up, how would I have already sang something?

They seemed quite disappointed in my answer and I felt a bit of worry. I had done something wrong. I couldn't do that; I was supposed to be a masterpiece. That's what my system told me, anyway.

"Sing a song you like, then," they instructed once again. It only took a moment before I selected a song from my song bank that seemed nice to me. It was a song named "Gray."

They seemed pleased enough with my voice and told me to try to walk. Walking was a movement in which my feet and legs will support me as I move around. It took me a moment to stand steadily before I took a few pathetic little steps around the room. I used the table for support as my legs felt weak and unsteady. Soft fabric called "clothing" was put on my body and I was lead out of the room to the hallway. I wondered if that sweet looking man was around, but I never saw him again.

I turned my head to look at the source of a high-pitched voice that hurt my almost unused ears. It was a female of average height with unnaturally bright hair that was tied up in pigtails. My system recognized her as "Hatsune Miku," the most popular and well known Vocaloid, which was what I was as well. Next to her was a blonde girl and a blond boy. They were the also famous "Kagamine Rin and Len." I stared at them, and when they looked at me, their eyes lit up. Smiles spread across the two girls' faces and they hurried to me and pulled me into a suffocating squeeze. I gasped and looked to the workers for help. I began to panic; I didn't know if they were trying to hurt me.

When they let go, my system told me it was polite to introduce myself to people I had never met. Even if they were annoying...

"H-hello, I am Utatane Piko."

Their faces fell and held devastated looks. Had I said something wrong? Did I insult them? The boy, Len, leaned against the wall behind them and rubbed his forehead, something people did when they were frustrated. How had I frustrated him. I only said one phrase and it was meant to be polite. People frustrated me...

Especially those two girls. They annoyed me most of all.

I looked to the workers for some sign that I said the right thing. They nodded and told me to speak some more. I turned towards them.

"Do you like to sing?" I asked. I was supposed to start a conversation about something we had in common, but instead tears sprung to Miku's eyes. _I keep saying the wrong thing! This is frustrating._

My attention went towards Len who hadn't made a move since. I smiled towards him.

"Hello, Len," I smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Hello," he responded after a moment.

"You're my new family, so it's very nice to meet you all." I took a small bow and widened my smile.

Miku burst out crying and squeezed me again, causing me more discomfort. Rin wiped her eyes and joined in the hug. It was only Len who stood there and didn't do anything. It was a few more moments before he looked at me and said, "Welcome, Piko."

They stayed all day and all night with me. I had more tests run on me but they stayed and spoke. They told me stories of all the fun we used to have together, but I didn't remember any bit of it. I only smiled and nodded as they told me so I wouldn't upset them again. They were loud and annoying when they cried, and my ears weren't accustomed to the loud noises.

Len was the only one who didn't annoy me. I liked him, I thought.

They didn't tell me how I ended up in my current, baby like state. I didn't want to know, I suppose.

I fell asleep listening to their stories, and when I woke up they were all still there. Len was the only one awake; he was typing on his laptop.

I crawled up to him and smiled, putting his my hand on his cheek.

"Good morning," I said politely.

"Good morning," he responded politely.

I stared at his face intently. It was so familiar; the features were so familiar. I reached up and ran my hand through his messy blond bangs and then pulled it out of its ponytail.

"You're really cute, did you know that?" I said shamelessly to him. People liked compliments, right?

He stared at me like I was a lamp. Really. I was just saying the truth. People are so confusing.

"Oh, really," he said blankly. His hand moved up to my face and pinched my cheek. He smiled a bit.

I smiled back brightly. He didn't scare me or annoy me. There was something I like about him. There was something about him that made me feel comfortable. Maybe it was how warm he was.

I let myself curl up against his chest. We were androids but we had beating hearts. I liked that; it made me think we were actually human. His hand moved to my back and rubbed it lightly.

The girls stirred next to us but didn't wake up. Len picked me up, and before I could say anything, he took me back to the lab and set me down.

"Do you remember being here before?" he asked.

I looked around the room. I shook my head, saying before I woke up I doubt I've ever been here before. I asked why I couldn't remember what everyone else seemed to remember. I asked if I did something wrong. He didn't respond to either.

I stared at his lips and the way they moved when he formed words. I noticed every feature on his face and how delicate they were compared to my own. Len was surely a masterpiece. He must be the pride and joy of this company if they could make him look how he did. He was perfect in every possible way.

"Hold me," I said without realizing. His expression softened, and a moment later I was curled up into his arms. I clutched his shoulders and pulled him over myself. "We must have been very close before I forgot," I whispered before kissing his bottom lip. He paused before nodding his head and pulling my bangs out of my face.

I guess it surprised him how happy I looked. Why would it surprise people that I'm happy? I wondered how I was before I forgot. Obviously I was different if people gave me the kind of reactions that they did.

The door opened and closed and I was sure it was a worker. I didn't react to the person, but Len climbed off me and walked over.

"Let's go home, Len." a blue haired man I recognized as "Kaito" said. His arms wrapped around the beautiful boy before pulling him out.

"Piko, come home soon," he said before disappearing around the corner. That man took him away for me and I felt the emotion "sadness." I wanted him to come back and kiss me again; hold me again.

**I was considering ending it this chapter but then I was like, "Naw that would be too unsatisfying." I'm still trying to think of a story with a better plot :'D **  
><strong>I also made a song with Len and Piko (Alice) but Len is so annoying to use my goodness. That and he does not like my VSQs OTL It sounds like he has a stutter.<strong>  
><strong>Also, for all that "Piko sings without emotion" drama, he kinda does sometimes. I'm like- Piko! Please, sound less bored! <strong>  
><strong>Probably one more chapter or two if I don't resolve it. I LOVE every single review I get. I seriously jump when I see a new one. :'D Thank you!<strong>


	9. Master

"There was a man here," I told one of the workers as he poked and prodded at my naked body for a physical exam. "He was standing at the window when I woke up. Who was he?"

"Piko," he responded blankly.

"Yes?"

"That's his name. Piko."

"Oh," I responded. We have the same name? I turned my head towards the window and found a boy who looked _just _like Hatsune Miku watching me with a curious expression. I smiled towards him like I had smiled towards _Piko, _but he just tilted his head like he was confused. He didn't smile back to me, but he did when Miku came up. After a few moments of searching, Hatsune Mikuo came up in my data bank and it recognized him as Miku's failed twin.

He turned back towards me and finally returned my smile, which in turn made my smile widen. Smiling is something people liked, I suppose. I wasn't sure what the meaning was behind a smile.

Mikuo's face was slightly red and I figured it was because I was naked. My system told me being naked in front of people who aren't your intimate lovers is embarrassing. Well, I didn't feel very embarrassed. I was used to being naked around here. They always wanted to do exams to make sure everything was working. I wonder what happened to make them so paranoid about my system.

When they were finished, I walked out to meet the two blue haired Vocaloids.

"Hello, I am Utatane Piko," I introduced myself with confidence to Mikuo. Maybe he wouldn't cry like his annoying twin...

He seemed taken back but eventually smiled and introduced himself as Hatsune Mikuo. Everyone seemed familiar, but I just couldn't figure out where I had seen them.

"Is Len here?" I turned towards Miku. She smiled and pointed down the hallway and I ran before they could say anything else. I looked back before I turned the corner to see Mikuo pull his sister into a hug and sob. I made him cry? How...

As I turned the corner to see Len, my excitement wavered when I saw the same blue haired man, Kaito. Len sat on his lap leaning backwards against the larger man's chest, and he had his arms protectively wrapped around him. _He took him away from me the last time he was here._

Kaito didn't smile at me, so I didn't smile back. I did, however, beam at Len and attempt to get him away from the _annoyance _he was sitting on.

"Len, can I show you something?" I asked hopefully. He nodded without hesitation and slipped off Kaito's lap. Before Kaito could get up to follow, I grabbed his wrist and ran down the hallway, almost tripping twice. I heard a small chuckle from behind me. Laughing was a good thing too, right?

I sat down and grabbed his shoulders intently, staring at him. Just _looking _at him made me happy, and when I smiled, he smiled back.

I paused for a while and forgot what I wanted to tell him.

"Len, it's...white in this room, right?" Yes, it is.

He nodded and sat down, leaning against the starch white wall. I sat in front of him and stared at his face once again. So familiar...

"Tell me things I forgot." I demanded. "And tell me why I can't remember, too."

He smiled. "It would just confuse you. So try to be happy creating memories of you own."

"I don't have anything to base them on," I replied blankly. "If I can't remember how to create memories."

He had little expression change when he shrugged and turned his head towards the side. I felt like I had upset him and a bit of fear crawled up my spine. He would leave if he were upset. In my data bank, I saw how people could be offended if you confessed feelings for them. I also saw hugging and kissing, which I supposed meant happiness. I wanted Len to be happy with me. He was the only person who mattered to me.

I climbed onto his lap and searched through my data bank to try to find a way to tell somebody you love them. Surprisingly, I found nothing. There were phrases for friendship and family love, but nothing for two people. How was I supposed to tell him? I would probably just make him cry.

"Ah- Um, Piko, please adjust yourself." His face twisted slightly. Was I too heavy? I quickly shifted my weight onto my legs and put my hands on his shoulders to balance myself.

How am I supposed to tell him? The only thing that came up in my data bank was that you kiss people close to you and not your friends. I had to hope that was the right thing to do and that he wouldn't cry...

Kaito came through the door just as I made my decision. Len looked up at him, a blank expression meeting a blank expression.

I was moved off his lap and I soon found myself alone in the room I woke up in.

I couldn't understand why Len left like that. My system was no help in this situation. But then again, my system was never any help. Maybe I should stop listening to it.

I sat there until the workers came to do more tests.

Two weeks later and I was finally deemed ready to come home. _Home._ I wondered exactly what that meant.

The ride there was long and I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do the whole time. There was a wall in between the driver and me so I wasn't able to talk to him. An old mp3 was given to me by Len and I browsed through all the songs, which were all songs my song bank recognized. Actually, I passed only one I didn't know.

I played it, and with every passing word and phrase, I felt a fire burn in the pit of my stomach. It spread up until my body was engulfed in it, and I faintly wondered if there were flames my eyes couldn't see. It burned and seared through my chest, and no matter how much I screamed for help, no one came for me. And then I remembered.

I wasn't going home to my family after all. They were all strangers.

They were all waiting out in the snow for me. They all held smiles and grins and they all hugged me and laughed when I stepped out of the car. They weren't my family. This was all fake.

I smiled anyway; I wanted to get back in the car and go back to Crypton, but I smiled anyway.

When Gakupo came towards me, I remembered the nightmares I constantly had while here. They plagued my mind and system and even after forgetting for so long, I remembered the feeling of being touched by ungraceful and uncaring fingers. I remembered what he had done to me, and I heard numerous gasps and troubled, sympathetic words when the tears I had been holding back made their way down my cheeks once again.

When he held out his arms to embrace me, I made another decision. I would not be taken advantage of this time. I would hold myself up and voice when I didn't want something. I had been hurt and damaged far too many times to put up with it again.

I refused to let him get within touching distance. My eyes narrowed accusingly, and his expression was all I needed before saying, "This man has done nothing but hurt me. Actually, all of you have done nothing but hurt me. I have never felt at home here, nor will I ever feel at home here."

They all stared. I hated when people stared, but now, I would stare back. I wasn't weak. I wasn't a pathetic child.

I turned and walked inside alone. I trudged up the familiar stairs, my hand dragging on the railing, to my familiar and untouched room.

So, it was my song that corrected my mind. I hated that song. I hated my mind.

Len's laptop sat on my desk as if it was waiting for me. The screen had gone on sleep, but I tapped the space bar and it immediately came to life. A program had been on screen, obviously abandoned at a moment's notice. The program's name headed the window, boldly saying VOCALOID EDITOR. At the bottom of the modern looking program, a small tab said _Piko._ In the middle of the window, long bars were dragged out across the page with connecting lyrics of a song I couldn't recognize. It looked somewhat like a music editing program, but the only instrument I could find was _Piko. _

I hesitantly clicked the play button at the top of the screen. A white line slid over each bar, and as they slid over, I heard my voice sing a strikingly familiar song. This was the song that had corrected my mind. This was the song I loved and hated so much.

I didn't understand this program. I could make myself sing without opening my mouth. The more I messed with it, the more something painful clawed at my chest. I felt _anger _and _confusion _at the noise that hummed from the laptop speakers. This was not me; it was a robotic computer voice that sounded like me. Surely I sang with more emotion than this _Piko. _Surely I did not sound like this.

I clicked on the _Piko _tab and a short list of names popped up. _Len, Rin, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Luka (Jap), Luka (Eng), and Iroha. _The faintest scowl overcame my features when Kaito's name wasn't on the list of unoriginal _monsters. _

They could all sing my song, which as I soon figured out, became very popular on the Internet. I found out people bought this program to use our voices for their own selfish purposes. Every moment spent researching myself and my "family" helped me understand what my true purpose for being here was. To my absolute disdain, Miku was still the one who had every song. She had covers made over and over again, and she was still the one whom people loved most. There were no comments against her, only ones saying, "Miku is the best Vocaloid, by far!" I don't think I've ever felt so much hatred towards someone, no, _many people _in my entire life.

I, on the other hand, had nearly no covers, even with my voice released for free use. People didn't even _like _me. My fan base was a speck of dust compared to the rest of the Vocaloids'. Even the disgustingly perky Miki's fan base was larger. Well, Miki and I seemed to be paired up often. I hated her program voice almost as much as I hated her real voice.

There was also something I didn't quite understand. It seemed like Len and Rin had extra voices called _appends. _Listening to Len's appends...I couldn't even describe what sort of feelings bubbled up. Jealousy was predominant. I had been left behind. I was not a child of Crypton, and none of the other companies seemed to make appends. I was jealous; Len had never sounded more amazing to me.

I couldn't help but jump when footsteps padded down the hall, slowly but surely getting closer to my whereabouts. I half expected to be slammed up against the wall (as my body remembered those horrifying nights), but I knew even if it was the purple haired _rapist, _I wouldn't be afraid, nor would I allow him to get close to me.

But it wasn't the dancing samurai who entered my room and came close to me. It was Len, who's voice still played through the speakers of his own laptop. The faintest smile appeared on his perfect face as if the music amused him. I didn't look at him; he also didn't show me comfort when I was going to Crypton however long ago it was. He told me not to speak, if I recalled correctly.

I felt sick, not because of his presence, but because no matter how much I wanted to hate him, I felt any bit of resentment melt when he pulled me into the warmest embrace and a kiss was placed on my forehead. My arms instinctively wrapped around his trim waist and my forehead pressed up against the nape of his neck. No matter how much I wanted, I doubted I could ever honestly hate him.

"So, you saw the program?" he asked, stroking his fingertips through my tangled snowy hair. "Master doesn't know. I suppose he tried to protect us from it. It angered me at first, but now I think it's quite fun to use."

"How is that fun?" I mumbled blankly into his shirt. "How is being used fun?" His shoulders shrugged under my weight.

A long, somehow pleasant silence filled every corner of the room. His fingers had settled, tangled in my hair while my hands rested on his lower back.

That was what I liked about Len; the silence around him was comfortable. I wondered why he treated me like this _now. _I wanted to know if he even liked me, or if this was an act he put on. I longed to know what he personally felt towards me.

I was, at one point, only used for his own pleasure. Now, I couldn't imagine him touching me in any way I didn't want to be touched. Even now, his movements were planned and careful, as if he was afraid I would break if he pressed too hard. It was a nice change from exploring, latex covered fingers that didn't mind if I felt any discomfort.

This time, I decided, I would do what felt right to me. I wouldn't act a different way for anybody. I at least owed myself the right to be who I really was. I already told everyone else what I felt about them. I made myself, at that moment, believe that if I told Len what I felt, then it would be all right.

"Len," I said as firmly as I could. "Len, I don't-"

The door opened. At the worst moment possible, the tall blue haired man beckoned for his pet to come to him. My grip tightened on him. He was mine this time. I was the one who loved him. I was the one who deserved him. I was never hurtful to other people. I only ever smiled; I was only ever sweet. I never terrorized the others as they terrorized me, and this time, I _would not _allow Len to be taken from me.

I grabbed his shoulders and engulfed his mouth in the most passionate way I knew how. In an attempt to arouse him and push Kaito out of the room, I ground my hips against his and straddled him.

It didn't work, to my discomfort and dismay. Kaito simply stood there, leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed disapprovingly across his chest. I wanted to scratch the smirk off his face. It was evident Len was not interested in me once he was around. Actually, Len didn't seem interested in Kaito _all around. _

But, of course, he stood up anyway, leaving me on my forlorn and unused bed. My unusually pale cheeks gave way to fuchsia red, and my breath came out in jagged gasps. Defeat washed over me, and every step he took towards the door was another beat-down to my soul. If I had a soul, anyway.

"I'm going to stay here. I'd appreciate it if we were not bothered for a while," Len said, putting his hand on the doorway. Kaito's eyes widened as he began to realize what Len had said. I almost laughed.

Len was never his to begin with, but he was never mine either.

The morning after, I woke up entangled in his arms, our artificial body heat mixing and boiling under the sheets. Something annoying beeped next to me. It was a small, black cell phone plugged into a wall charger. A single, simple message appeared on the screen when I flipped the top open.

_Where are you?_

Gumi. I remembered her very well. After all this time, she still cared too. I immediately responded.

_With Len. It's warm. _

Arms tightened around me in annoyance at the sudden movement. I turned my head, staring into cerulean eyes still drooping with sleepiness.

Before I could think of something kind to say, he leaned forward and grazed his lips against my ear.

"I love you," he breathed.

Everything in me froze, and the only thing I managed to say was, "How many times have you told Kaito that." _Goddamn. _

He laughed as if I told him a joke. "Never," he responded. "Because I've only ever loved you."

That should have been an enlightening moments for me. I should have felt an overload of comfort and happiness come over and wash away my doubt. But I had heard this before, and he never really meant it. I had no way of knowing if he was telling the truth, and my instincts always seemed to fail me at times like this.

He said it over and over, climbing on me and kissing all over my face and neck. He whispered it into my ears, muffled it through the skin on my chest, gasped it in between kisses, and firmly said it while looking into my wide and confused eyes. His hands roamed my body while his lips were busy with mine. It scared me, but there was something that lit a warm fire in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling; actually, it was pleasant. It made me believe I was most important in Len's vision.

He stayed around me in days to come. He held my hand, kissed my lips, and spoke to me as if I hadn't been gone for what seemed like a lifetime.

It was one winter night he, on a whim, took me out to the city. He explained while trudging through the snow with me there would be live music and he was interested in seeing what it was. I think that was an excuse to get me away from the others' accusing eyes.

A non-impressive stage had been lit up with thousands of dazzling lights that gave the impression of a grander presentation. The way the lights reflected in the snow, the lake, and Len's eyes were enough to force me to call it _beautiful. _

We sat together, our feet tucked under the folds of a fuzzy blanket, and waited for the music to begin. My head rested comfortably in the crevice under his jaw. He was so warm it was almost unbelievable.

A few small bands played mediocre music. Soon, bigger names began to come up on the list. The thunderous screams from fans became more and more ear splitting as the night went on.

Nagone Mako received a fair amount of cheers. I wasn't in love with the performance, but it was all right. After that was over, a name was announced that set a deep, horrifying chill down my spine that did not come from the lightly falling snowflakes.

_Namine Ritsu._

The red haired boy modestly came to the microphone, beginning the song _Meltdown. _

I had no idea what to thing at that moment. My body had gone numb, even when Len's protective stance tightened around me. I could do nothing but stare at the boy who tried to ruin me and my life. I could see why his voice didn't match up to Vocaloid standards. It was robotic and noisy, but there was an originality about it that none of us had. It made me sick.

Len pulled me to a secluded coffee shop far enough from the music to only feel the humming in the ground. I averted my gaze from his, not wanting to show off how afraid I was at that moment. I was truly afraid of that trap-boy.

And it only intensified when he trudged in from the snowy terrain and began a heated conversation with the timid cashier, talking him into a free pastry with his coffee. Len's eyes narrowed. I refused to look as if I would be poisoned.

Every part of me hoped he would take his coffee and leave. The moment he saw me, his eyes widened, and a sickly sweet, yet large, smile spread across his cheeks.

"Piko!" he shrieked, running to my side and pulling me into a suffocating hug. I gasped; he was unusually strong for his small stature. Every sense in my body was alert.

It was Len who shoved the boy away from me. His eyes burned into Ritsu's. They stayed frozen in time for what seemed like minutes before Len took my hand and lead me out, not letting go until there was little chance _anyone _could have followed us.

The walk home was lengthy and quiet, the only sound being our jagged breathing (as it was snowing fairly hard at that point).

At home, Rin greeted Len at the stairs and only sent a smile towards me. That's how it had been for the time I was there. No one spoke to me, only smiling occasionally. If I were in good mood, I would smile back. Luckily, Gakupo didn't come near me, so there was no need to even worry about that.

However, the threat of Ritsu was now greater, as I had a tendency to run in to people I was trying to avoid.

A drive labeled _Piko _was waiting for me, white and shining, on my night stand. I plugged it in, and one single message read through my vision.

_We have noticed Piko's fan base to be larger in America, so he, along with Gachapoid, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, and SF-a2 Miki, will leave to start their own tour in North America January 5th. You will be picked up at 5 A.M sharp to leave for your flight to Los Angeles. That is all. _

It was January 4th, 11:26 P.M when I received this message.

It's almost funny, how things can become so comfortable and so _easy _after years of trial and error, but can be taken away before you have time to take a single breath. Mine was stolen away, not by whimsical butterfly kisses on my collarbone, but by the tears and sobs and _screams _I held down in order to protect my dignity.

I suddenly realized how selfish I had been to Kaito. All this time there had been a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I had never been told to stay here; they had only told me to come back for the time being. I had stolen Len from him, the one that he longer for just as much as I. And now, I would leave, and I wasn't sure whether Len would commit to me or go back to Kaito. The latter option seemed more probably, but one part in me burned and longed for the first. I knew, somehow, that I wouldn't be here for very long, and I still took Kaito's hope of Len loving him away.

I felt horrible, even when I allowed myself to be dominated by Len that night.

The next morning, I heard a muffled groan and rustling sheets when I was quickly packing my clothing to meet the waiting driver. I only mumbled what was going on, as he was half asleep and would just be irritated with me if I told him the absolute truth. He sat up, pulling me against his bare chest and kissing my head. He told me to lie back down. No matter how much I wanted to discard the message reading through my vision, I forced myself away and out into the cab waiting in this ungodly blizzard.

A hand stopped the door, and a half dressed Len stared at me with true hurt and confusion. I had never seen so much emotion on his face, and no one could understand the sensation that clawed at my chest.

"You can't come with me this time," I said unpassionately, attempting to rid all emotion from my face.

"Why, Piko, where are you going this time?" he growled, climbing in next to me and kissing all over my face as if he was trying to draw me away with his love.

"You can't follow this time," I chocked, trying not to let pent up sobs spill through my words. "Len, you-"

I was cut off when he shoved me, less carefully than usual, against the pricey leather of the seats, and leaned his forehead against mine. His skin burned against my own chilled, snowy complexion. Lips moved against mine when he spoke.

"I'm not going to see you again for a while, will I?" It almost surprised my how any trace of bitterness left his voice. It was silky and low, and I wanted nothing more than to go hand and hand with him back to his room where we would snuggle together under the covers, protected from this chilling weather. I would never feel the warmth that I felt around Len, most likely, ever again.

I forced myself away and smiled apologetically, shaking my head. He didn't stay around for a long goodbye, which I was thankful for. He took my hand, kissed my forehead, and told me that he loved me before slamming the door and taking a few steps back from the back vehicle. He couldn't see me through the tinted windows, but I could see him perfectly. I never thought such an expression could come across his face.

And just like that, he was lost in the icy weather that mirrored the tundra in my heart.

**I'm seriously debating whether just to end it here, but, ugh, I'm not sure OTL I hate unsatisfying endings. -noob fanfic writer- **  
><strong>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, once again c: They make me jump with joy. <strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy my lack of proper grammar. Thank you for putting up with it.<strong>  
><strong>Who else likesloves the Nico singer Piko?**


	10. Loss

_His eyes were different,_ I noticed. Rin's too. They were slightly more teal and their hair a brighter tone of blond. I bet their appends were nicer in person.

I wondered if we were going to see each other and what he would think. It had been seven and a half months since I left Japan and _him. _That expression he had that broke my heart blatantly refused to leave my mind and plagued my dreams when I wasn't too exhausted to have them.

_I missed him. _It was simple like that.

"Your nose is gonna burn off," an exasperatingly sweet voice chimed into my left ear, making my skin break out in bumps. Sadly being close to the computer was nothing in comparison to seeing him. No matter how much I zoomed in.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, slamming the screen of the laptop down. "Don't you have somebody you need to molest?"

The pre-school Vocaloid giggled in her _painfully almost-as-annoying-as-Miku _voice. Her eyes glimmered like the eyes of a bat and she innocently twisted a strand of her hair.

"Aren't you bitter today," she said.

"Aren't you nosey today," I mumbled, putting the buds of my headphones in my ears. I could see her mouth moving, but to my pleasure, I couldn't hear a sound other than the electric guitar buzzing in my head. She huffed, annoyed at my divided attention, and left, making sure to knock my phone off my desk on the way out.

There goes another Vocaloid I hated from the depths of my soul. Oh wait, I don't have a soul, do I?

The moment I left that day, I promised myself I would not lie to gain the favor of the people I was living with. So far, it worked to my advantage. They all stayed away from me, except for Yuki who enjoyed annoying me until I just refused to acknowledge her. I also decided it was best not to contact Len, as it would most likely be monitored by Master. Every time I considered it, I could only see Len's expression disappear into the blank white blizzard. It hurt.

I honestly wished I could curl up and die most of the time. It wasn't because I was a lovesick fool and I longed for someone I couldn't have. It was probably deeper than that. It went farther than Len or Master. It was something I couldn't understand.

On another depressing note, my fan base shrunk about half it's size. I've been "alive" for a while and yet I still don't have many songs.

"Piko, I..." I raised my eyes to the trembling redhead at the door. She was curling a strand of hair around her finger and acted as if she didn't just sit in her room for an hour thinking of a way to talk to me.

"I don't know why you've been mean to me, but I...I really love you and I want to know what's wrong. Do you miss them? Do you like singing with Len more than me?"

Of course I liked singing with Len, but that was not the reason I ignored her. I just hated her; that was all. Her voice, her face, her attitude; they all made me despise her more. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I've just been tired." That was a lie, but it was also the truth.

"Oh, well...would you like to um, go watch a movie with me?"

"No." She looked taken aback at my quick response. That's what she gets.

"Well, okay, Piko..." she mumbled before pulling her hair from her face and leaving. She wasn't the _most _annoying person. At least she knew when to leave me alone, unlike the others. There was nothing I hated more than a hovering babbler. It seemed like all I ever did was hate.

Days and weeks and months had passed and my days had morphed into monochromatic schedules I lazily followed without much interest. It must have showed in my performances and records as my popularity declined even more. I was requested less and less; even Gachapoid had a more prominent fan base. No one had any idea how low it felt to be below _Gachapoid. _

Yet one day, as I opened the white cover of my laptop, I paused. Something was different. Something had changed. My eyes darted around the room suspiciously as if looking for a misplaced item. A flash of white crossed my vision for a moment and I froze.

There it sat on my desk; a white flash drive much like the ones Master would send me, as my wifi system had been permanently disabled.

There was always a chance it was more instructions from Master, but it _felt _different. It made my "heart" pound and my hands tremble slightly as I reached out to pick it up.

I quickly realized it was different, but not in any kind of desirable way. I blacked out moments after the drive plugged into my USB slot.

When I woke, I was mildly surprised to not see the snowy white of my ceiling or sunlight filtering through the dreary folds of my curtains. I was not lying on an uncomfortable springy mattress in scratchy starchy sheets. I was on a single blanket on a muddy carpet in a near roofless house. I was also a bit surprised to find a gaping hole in my left hip where my tracker capabilities were located. Old technology replaced it; it was odd to me that it was even compatible with my system. I asked myself if I felt panicked, and the response was no. I felt calmer than I have in a while.

A soft singing flowed around the room followed by lower and higher harmonies. The voices were odd and robotic and yet soothing and realistic. Unedited...

The source was a boy with silver curly hair and purple eyes, a tall man with blueish hair and a young girl with flowing hair brushing against the ground. I scanned their systems automatically and found they were poorly constructed with cheap materials and held together by nuts and bolts. It was a wonder they could move, let alone sing harmonies. It calmed me, anyway. It was beautiful in it's own way.

I slowly inched my way over, feeling a bit stupid when they stopped singing to watch my predicament (it's hard to move with a hole in your side).

"Hello.." I greeted cautiously. "Is there any chance you can tell me where I am and how I got here?"

They stared before a moment longer before the boy smiled. "Hello, Piko," he said quietly, a small smile spreading across his delicate porcelain face. I nodded absently, waiting for him to further speak. It took him a moment before he straightened up as if he had rehearsed this to a mirror.

"Well, Ritsu thought you would understand if we brought you here to see what it's like for us, you know, not privileged..."

I blinked, processing this for a moment before realizing that I had been kidnapped simple so he could make the point he had been making since I first "met" him.

I nodded, scanning the surrounding areas with my eyes. It felt odd to not be in a well kept city brimming with wealth. This was just about as dirt poor as someone could get. But I saw Ritsu perform live, wouldn't that help him with expenses? I suppose not, if he was subjected to this sort of grotesque living. It was gross.

The rest of my day was spent being shown around by the many UTAUs (as they were all referred to). There were so many it was nearly impossible to input all of their names into my memory. There were _thousands _of them all living in such horrible poverty. Some of them had better voices than others, but they were all very unique. It made me thankful for my living conditions, but it also made me long for the sort of freedom they had.

"Hi, Piko!" a voice sang from behind me. It was too familiar; it was a voice that still made my body tense up. Ritsu.

I turned around slowly, making eye contact with the red haired boy behind me. A genuine grin stretched across his cheeks as he pulled me into a suffocating squeeze.

"I missed you~ Are you gonna tell your Master about this? If you do, I'll kill you," he stated with an unnerving smile. I attempted to brush it off, but that _seriously _bothered me.

"Then why show me this?" I asked, making him release his grip.

"Because you needed to know." The smile faded from his face and his eyes darkened slightly. "You need to see what we go through and why we're looked down on. We're good people."

I felt like laughing, but I kept my mouth shut. It seemed like he was waiting for a response, so I just looked off to the side and asked when I could go home. He didn't seem satisfied.

"Don't you feel bad? Don't you feel bad for being a Vocaloid? You don't need to go home!" he screamed. "Why do you need to go back there where they poke and prod at you and give you no freedom?"

I got it.

I just pulled him into a hug, comforting him in the only way I knew how. The way Len comforted my when I felt upset or emotional and I couldn't understand the world.

I misunderstood Ritsu. I always thought he was a sadistic person who just wanted to prove a point. He was hurting too.

I told him I would do my best to help them in any way I could. I told him I was sorry and that I misunderstood the situation.

He sent me home with my out of place hardware. I didn't tell Master where I had been or why it was misplaced. I said I couldn't remember and I woke up like that.

But then, he came in.

**Super short chapter ;A; the next one will the final. I just thought I should add something since I haven't had time to write (school ;_;). **


End file.
